


Just Another One of Mike's Girls

by 2shytheshippy



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Bawson - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2shytheshippy/pseuds/2shytheshippy
Summary: Spinoff from "The What in the How and Why." AU. Ginny chooses the dress.After Rachel leaves Mike, he develops a reputation due to his fondness for groupies. So, it comes as a surprise to the team when he asks Blip to bring his new girlfriend over for couples night. Their no turns into a yes when Evelyn overhears the Mike and Ginny and, from there, the Sanders and Padres soon realize that there's more to their relationship than the initially believed.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Blip," Mike called out to his teammate as he leaned over into the aisle and looked back. Blip held up a finger as he spoke to Dusty, and then turned to Mike after he finished his train of thought.

"What up?" Expectantly, Blip looked at the aging catcher as he laughed at an offhandedly joke he overheard.

"I know it's last minute," Mike began. "But, do you mind if my girlfriend and I come to dinner tomorrow?"

As Mike pulled on his beard as he waited for an answer, the bus instantly quieted. Confused, Mike looked around. "What?"

"You have a girlfriend?" Blip said, his voice was filled with humor. "And you want to bring her to dinner? As in the dinner we're having during couples night? That consists of couples who are either married or in serious relationships? That dinner?"

The guys laughed.

Thanks to Evelyn, once a month players and their wives or girlfriends had couples night. They rotated between eating at restaurants and having a host couple for that night. Sometimes he host couple fixed dinner and, other times, everyone brought a dish, drink, or dessert.

The dinner sometimes heavily favored discussions, but there were games involved; board gaming, gaming consoles, digital games, etc. Blip and Evelyn always won, but there were others who came close or were first whenever they weren't at couples night, which was rare.

When Mike was with Rachel, they usually came in second or third. In the beginning, they were second and often gave the Sanders a run for their money. In the end, they finished fourth or fifth and, other times, didn't play at all.

For obvious reasons, Mike stopped showing up after Rachel left. Months later, Mike showed up with some fitness trainer he was dating, and then a yoga instructor, and then a college student, and an actual groupie. It was clear that all of these relationships were flings and the players and their wives/girlfriends felt embarrassed for Mike.

They knew he took Rachel's leaving hard, but it was excruciating to watch him suffer. They knew he was intentionally dating women who were the opposite of Rachel: ditsy, superficial, and young. The oldest woman he dated post Rachel was 25 and the youngest was 19.

He was unofficially banned from coming after the last "girlfriend."

Since then, it's been mostly hookups with women he'd call his "lady friends", but nothing more.

Mike faked smiled and faced forward. "A no would've sufficed."

"Mike..." Blip called out as he laughed. He got up and walked up the aisle. "You know your M.O. You can't blame a brother for being hesitant to say yes."

Mike shrugged. "Forget I asked." He laughed as he read a text. Blip hovered over his shoulder. "I understand, it's fine, man."

"You sure," he checked.

"Yeah," he promised. The two did their special handshake, and then Blip turned to go back to his seat.

"How old is she?" Shrek hollered.

"Ha ha..." Mike grumbled.

"You mean young," Sonny quipped as the other men chuckled. He looked at Mike knowingly. "Knowing Mike, she probably just turned 18 and recently graduated high school."

More laughter.

"Naw, naw...he just barely escaped getting in trouble due to the 19 year old getting caught drinking under aged," Dusty supplied. "I figure she's 21 or 22."

His teammates murmured in agreement.

If Mike didn't have a mini beast on his face, as Ginny famously called his beard, the guys would see him blushing profusely right now.

He felt like a perv.

Sure he tended to date younger women, but he hadn't been ready to commit seriously with anyone and they just wanted to have fun.

But, now...

"How old is she," Sonny pressed.

Blip raised an eyebrow. "Mike..."

"Twenty-three..." he admitted.

The other Padres rumbled and laughed at the 'reveal.'

-

Expectantly, Ginny looked for Mike as his teammates exited the bus.

A part of her still couldn't believe she was dating Mike Lawson. The Mike Lawson--the guy whose poster decorated her childhood bedroom wall. And now she was picking up her boyfriend, Mike Lawson, after a road trip.

She also got to see the other Padres up close and personal.

As soon as Mike exited the bus, Ginny smiled, and whooped. She raised her fist and pumped as Mike walked towards her after he grabbed his bag.

Ginny tilted her head and placed a hand on her heart before she said, "Oh captain, my captain."

Widely, Mike grinned and shook his head at her.

"You're something else, Baker."

"Don't act like you don't like it," she teased. Ginny lifted her sunglasses and rested them on her hair.

"Never said I didn't," he replied as he dropped his bag, one grabbed Ginny's hip and the other grabbed the back of her head, and brought in for a kiss. As they passionately kissed, his hand then slid to her ass and he firmly squeezed before he slapped it. Ginny laughed against his mouth.

"Looks like someone missed me." Ginny bit her lip as she took off Mike's sunglasses and placed them on his collar.

"Damn right I did." Intently, he looked at her before giving Ginny a once over. "Are you wearing my shirt?"

"Yea, gotta problem with it, old man?" Mike rolled his eyes as Ginny poked his chest.

"No, I was just thinking you looked damn good in my clothes." Mike stepped back and admired her outfit. Ginny wore his red plaid button up with black leggings and black flats. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun.

"Damn right I do." Ginny winked, and then kissed him again. Firmly, she squeezed his sides and pulled him tightly against her body.

"So does this mean we're sharing clothes from now on?" Mike asked when they broke apart.

A horsey laugh escaped from Ginny. Her head fell on Mike's shoulder as she laughed uncontrollably. Mike carefully held her the back of her neck and grinned.

"I know I'm funny, but I don't think the joke was that funny." Ginny wiped her face against his shirt.

"I'm just trying to imagine you in one of my dresses." Mike snorted, and then shook his head.

In thought, Mike looked at Ginny. "You have a shit ton of clothes at my place," He said. "Are all of your clothes dirty or you just like my clothes better?"

"I woke up late and threw on the first thing I saw," she said as way of explanation. Ginny put slid her sunglasses over her eyes. She nodded towards the car. "I have a surprise for you."

"Ooh, do tell." Mike put his own sunglasses back on, and then picked up his bag.

Ginny shook her head. "Not till we get back to your place..."

"Mike!" Evelyn appeared on he catcher's side.

Mike turned to the petite woman and said, "Hey, Evie." The two hugged. "Blip didn't tell me you were picking him up today."

Evelyn shrugged. "It was a surprise," she remarked as she eyed Ginny. A barely concealed excited smile decorated her face.

"And who is this?" She smiled widely at the taller woman.

(Evelyn didn't think twice of Mike's new girlfriend when she got a text from Blip, but once she saw her and their little display, she was curious. She eavesdropped on most of their conversation and had be formally introduced)

Mike shrugged. "I don't know, we just met." Ginny mouthed formed an 'o' as she nodded in agreement. "What's your name again..." Mike snapped his fingers. "Billy, Minny, Jacey..."

Ginny affectionately rolled her eyes at him and smiled. "Hi, I'm Ginny," she introduced herself to Evelyn.

"I'm Evelyn," the woman replied as she took Ginny's outstretched hand. "Wife of Blip Sanders."

"Ah...the real star of the team."

Evelyn stared at Ginny for a moment, and then said, "I like you. I have a feeling we're going to be great friends."

"Hmm...I do as well." Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Good thing I saw a senior citizen in need and assisted," she said as directed a pointed look at Mike.

"Thirty-six hardly qualifies as old," he retorted.

Ginny raised an eyebrow and shot back, "Old man, you have a bad back and sixty-five year old knees, in baseball terms, you're a senior citizen and you know it."

"Whatever." Mike nodded towards the car. "I don't hear any complaints from you off of the field."

Ginny blushed, and then quickly recovered and smacked Mike's ass...hard.

Mike mouthed 'ow', and then grinned at Ginny. The two started to leave.

"Hey, Ginny, are you and Mike busy tomorrow?" She looked at the younger woman. "We're having this little dinner thing and I'd really love it if you and Mike came."

Curiously, Ginny looked at Mike, and then back to Evelyn. "Mike said there wasn't enough room."

"We'll make work," Evelyn replied, and then shot a look to Blip. "So that's a yes?"

"Ummm...sure." Ginny nodded and brightly smiled at the other woman.

"Great!" Evelyn clapped her hands together. "See you two tomorrow!"

Ginny wore a confused expression, and then shrugged as she hip bumped Mike on the way to his car.

"What was that about?"

"She just likes you, is all," Mike explained. "And she's nosey as hell." Warmth laced his voice for the last part.

"Ah, got it."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Blip slid his arms around Evelyn’s waist as she cooked and placed a kiss on her neck.

“Smelling good, Mrs. Sanders,” Blip complimented as he sniffed towards the food.

Evelyn smiled, and then turned to kiss Blip. “Thank you, Mr. Sanders.”

“You’re very welcome.” Blip gave Evelyn one last kiss before he carefully rested his chin in the crook of her neck and watched her cook. In silence, Evelyn cooked for a few minutes, and then looked at her husband.

“Blip, you’re distracting me,” Evelyn remarked.

“I’m just being appreciative of my baby,” he said, as if wounded.

Evelyn rolled her eyes and snorted. “Well, can you be appreciative from a distance?” She threw him a pointed look. “Unless you want to help out?”

Blip backed up and avoided her gaze. “I’ll see if there’s anything else that needs straightening up.”

“Yea, you go do that.” Evelyn knew that Blip knew damn well there wasn’t anything else that needed straightening up, but she also knew how to get him out of the kitchen. The only time she could get him to help was when she let him ‘taste test’ the food aka eat snack sized portions. 

Twenty minutes later, Blip strolled back into the kitchen and tip toed his way to the food. 

In anticipation, he rubbed his hands as he prepared to get an early helping of dinner.

“Blip Sanders,” Evelyn stated as she rounded the corner and sat some items down on the counter. “You better not touch that food.”

“Aw, come on babe,” Blip pleaded. 

“Aw come on, babe nothing,” she sassed. “I don’t want you touching the food; we have guests coming over, if you forgot, and we need to feed them too.”

Blip looked at the food, and then at Evelyn. “Babe—babe, look at all of this food,” he stressed. “This is more than enough to feed eight people.”

“Ten,” she corrected. 

In confusion, Blip made a face, and then recalled that Evelyn invited Mike and his girlfriend Ginny. Any complaints Blip may have had died when he saw Evelyn’s face. She really wanted to meet Mike’s new girlfriend for whatever reason. Admittedly, he was curious himself due to the little display they put on and, well, she was black. But, whatever Evelyn overheard was enough to lift Mike’s ban from attending couples night.

“Mike got himself a sista,” Evelyn stated. She bit her lip to hold back her laughter, which tumbled out a moment later. 

Blip threw another confused face at Evelyn as he smiled. “What’s so funny about that?”

“I don’t know,” she shrugged as her laughter died down. “It’s just that…if you told me a few months ago that Mike Lawson would be dating a black girl, I wouldn’t believe you.” Evelyn shook her head. At Blip’s incredulous look, she said, “What? You know I love Mike. He’s my brotha from another mother.” Evelyn dramatically placed her hand on her chest. “But, I’ve only seen him with women of the fairer persuasion.”

The doorbell rang.

Blip pointed towards the door. “On that note…”

Evelyn laughed as he walked away. 

-

“Will you stop?” Blip shook his head as Evelyn peeped out of the blinds for the dozenth time.

Dramatically, Evenly sighed. “I can’t. I’m on the cusp of finding out juicy information and the anticipation is killing me.”

“Well, babe, Mike said that they’re almost here,” he reminded.

“I know.” Evelyn peeped out of the blinds again. Thirteenth. “But, last time I checked, almost doesn’t count.”

Blip looked at his wife and opened his mouth, and then abruptly closed it. There was no getting through to Evelyn when she was like this. 

As he turned to leave, Evelyn exclaimed, “They’re here!”

She rushed into the kitchen.

“Where are you going,” Blip asked as he wore a perplexed expression, “You’re not supposed to go in the opposite direction when invited guests are coming to the door.”

“I know,” Evelyne agreed. “But, I don’t want her to know I was waiting for them. She’ll think that I’m weird or something.” 

Blip squinted his eyes. “Or she’ll think that you were expecting her and Mike?” At Evelyn’s stern look, Blip backpedaled. “But, we don’t know her, so who knows?” He shrugged innocently, and then walked to the door with his wife when the doorbell rang.

Evelyn took a deep breath, and then straightened her clothes and ran a hand through her hair. She waited a couple seconds before she opened the door. 

“Hey, Mike and Ginny,” she warmly greeted. “I’m sorry about keeping you two waiting, I was just finishing up in the kitchen.”

Wordlessly, Blip slowly turned to Evelyn and tilted his head as narrowed his eyes at her.

She ignored him.

“Oh, no worries,” Ginny waved off. “You had to prepare for guests and cook the food; all we had to do is show up.”

“See, she gets it.” Evelyn nodded. She opened the door wider as a gesture for the two to come in.

Quickly, she took in Mike and Ginny.

Mike wore a dark charcoal suit with a deep blue button up and a red tie.

And Ginny…after Evelyn got a good look at her, she said, “Gurl, you are snatched to the gawds.”

Ginny blushed as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Thank you, Evelyn.”

Ginny wore a peach rose colored halter-neck body con dress that was knee-length with matching high heeled strap sandals. Diamond earrings dangling from her ears and she wore red lipstick. Her curly locks were straightened .

“I told you your outfit was fine, rook,” Mike said in a soft tone, and then kissed her forehead; Ginny leaned into him.

Evelyn and Blip looked at each other.

“What…I wasn’t sure if I was over or underdressed,” she said to Mike as the two walked through the door.

“Trust me when I say,” Evelyn began. “That that is one bad outfit, Ginny.”

“Evelyn, your outfit is gorgeous as well,” Ginny genuinely complimented. Evelyn wore a form fighting black dress that stopped mid calf and had a slit on the left side. It was simple, but elegant. She wore very minimal jewelry—necklace and ears. 

“But, it’s not snatched, is it,” Evelyn quipped. 

Ginny laughed. 

“We brought wine and dessert.” Ginny held up a bottle of wine as Mike held the dessert. “Where should we put this?”

“Oh no, I got this.” Evelyn took the dessert from Mike and handed it to Blip, and then took the wine from Ginny. “Mike, you know where to go, right?”

“Yep.” Mike looked at Ginny and nodded. “Come on, Baker.”

After Mike and Ginny walked away, Evelyn looked at her husband. “Have you noticed that Mike doesn’t call Ginny by her first name?” Blip raised an eyebrow. “Not even yesterday…”

-

After being introduced to the other ball players and their wives and girlfriend, Ginny and Mike kept mostly to themselves. More like, the other women didn’t talk to Ginny and Mike engaged her in conversation. Occasionally, he spoke to Dusty, Stubbs, and Sonny, but most of his attention was focused on his girlfriend. 

Mike knew that the other women didn’t know what to make of Ginny and was reluctant to engage her in conversation with her because of past experience with previous dates. He knew that they assumed she was ditsy and superficial because that’s how all of his women were post-Rachel. 

“So, Ginny, how did you and Mike meet?” Sonny wore a mischievous grin as he looked for dirt on his captain.

“At a bar,” she replied. 

“Ah, so Mike’s usual pick up joint,” Dusty supplied.

“Exactly,” Ginny agreed. 

The fellas laughed as Mike shook his head.

Blip and Evelyn announced that dinner was ready as the guests got up and went to be seated.

-

After Evelyn sat the food in front of the guests, they eagerly dug in. With mouths half full, they complimented the cook and discussed various topics. 

“Evelyn, this wine is delicious,” Angie, Sonny’s girlfriend, gushed. “If I may ask, where did you get it from?”

“Oh, Mike and Ginny brought that,” she stated, and then looked at the two.

Every since Mike and Ginny sat down, they were mostly engrossed in each other just like they’d been in the living room. Occasionally, Mike offered a quip or two and Ginny observed the others as they interact whenever she wasn’t talking to Mike. Apparently, they weren’t starving for entertainment as they laughed amongst themselves since they started eating.

“Hmm…” Ginny looked at Evelyn when she heart her name.

“The wine.”

“Oh, umm…Mike and I went wine tasting at some vineyard,” she said as way of explanation. “And we bought it there. What was it called again?” Inquisitively, she turned to Mike.

“I don’t know.” Mike shrugged. Ginny pointedly looked at him. “What? I don’t. She can find the name on the wine bottle.”

“Wine tasting,” Evelyn prodded. “How was that?”

“It was fun,” Ginny said eagerly as she grinned. “It was my first time going and we went to the vineyard, so it was definitely a unique experience. And they told us a lot of interesting information about wine and wine tasting and how to drink it. So, now when people talk to me about wine, I can pretend that I know what I’m talking about,” she quipped. 

Most of the table, minus Lindsey and Trina, laughed at Ginny’s joke. 

Lindsey was Stubbs’ wife. She was usually warm, but she didn’t know Ginny and felt that only wives should be invited to Evelyn’s special couples nights dinner. She was ambivalent on Angie, Sonny’s longtime girlfriend, for that very reason, but then again, Angie and Sonny had been together for 10 years. They may have not been married, but they sure as hell were committed. Lindsey felt that the others allowed Mike too much rope pertaining his dates and “girlfriends,” which tended to ruin couples night. She understood that he was was having a tough time due to his divorce, but still.

Trina, Dusty’s wife, followed Lindsey’s lead. She didn’t dislike Ginny nor was she ambivalent about her. Although Evelyn ran the couples dinner, Lindsey was the head WAG, so she set the tone about how to treat the other women. Usually, it was the captain’s wife, but not only did Rachel not care for being a WAG, she was an extremely busy woman (and now she was no longer a WAG, so it was moot). Lindsey predated Evelyn and was far more involved with the women and planning, so she was the defacto leader.

Angie didn’t care either way, she just came to have fun.

After the topic changed once again, Ginny and Mike went back to talking amongst themselves and half listening. 

Evelyn observed that Ginny’s hand was still on Mike’s thigh. Although she was across the table from them, she saw Ginny’s hand earlier and it was clear that it hadn’t moved. Just as her glance passed over Mike, something caught Evelyn’s eye.

She gasped.

Everyone looked at her.

Exaggeratedly, Evelyn coughed, and then took a large sip of wine. “It’s fine,” she said as she beat her chest. The conversation resumed and the last few lingering glances finally turned their heads away from her.

“I know damn well you weren’t coughing for real,” Blip mumbled low enough only for her to hear.

Evelyn looked at Blip, and then moved her eyes towards Mike.

“What?” 

She widened her eyes, and then looked to Mike again.

“What?” Blip shrugged. “I don’t know what I supposed to be seeing.”

Evelyn rolled her eyes. “He’s eating with his left hand,” she whispered.

Blip scrunched up his face, and then widened as he looked at Mike. 

“Holy shit,” Blip mouthed when he looked back at his wife.

Evelyn excitedly wiggled. “I know, right?”

“What’s got you two all worked up,” Mike asked as he stared at the husband and wife suspiciously. The catcher sat his fork down, and then picked up his glass and sipped his wine.

“Nothing,” Evelyn squeaked. Before Mike could speak, she said, “Blip and I were just discussing how we should probably sit out of the games this time just to let one of y’all win for once?”:

As Mike said, “Oh, really?” Ginny said excitedly, “Games? Oh, it is  **on**!”

“Not games as in Mario Kart, rook,” Mike laughed. “Couple games as in how well we know each other.”

“Still,” she stressed. “I’m in it to win it. Bring it on!”

“Well, damn,” Blip uttered. “Girlie ain’t playing around.”

Mike just looked at Ginny and grinned. “You’re something else.”

“You love it, old man.” Mike didn’t deny it.

“No one has ever beat Blip and Ev,” Mike explained. “Not even me and Rachel.”

Ginny raised an eyebrow as she looked at Mike and licked her lips. “Well, I ain’t Rachel.” Heads whipped towards Ginny. “No one is more competitive than I am.”

“Oh, is that right?” 

“Well, you would know better than anyone.”

Mike rubbed his beard, and then nodded in agreement. “I do. I just don’t want your mouth to write a check that you can’t cash.”

Cockily, she replied. “I haven’t bounced a check yet.”

Evelyn distractedly tapped her husband’s shoulder as she looked at the catcher and his girlfriend. “Babe, babe…I need you to help me with something in the back.”

“Yeah, sure thing, hon.” Blip nodded as they got up from their seats and exited the dining room.

Once they closed the door behind them in the den, Evelyn frantically waved herself and said, “Blip! Blip!”

“I know, Ev,” he stated, instinctively knowing what his wife was referring to.

“But, Blip…” She softly screamed, and then covered her mouth with her hands. “They were holding hands as they ate.” Evelyn began pacing. “And she knows about Rachel.”

“I know…” Blip said in disbelief.

“Like as in, he casually brought her up and Ginny knew who she was and basically said she was better than her. Like…are we in the Twilight Zone? Is Mercury in retrograde? Except, it has the opposite affect on Mike.”

“I don’t even know what in the hell that means, but yes, if it means Mike is acting different. Not completely, but…”

“I know what you mean.” Evelyn nodded. “Okay, we gotta get back out there. We probably missed some good shit.”

Blip nodded and the two exited the room.

As they approached, they heard Ginny say, “A woman is not responsible for her own sexual assault because she went in the wrong locker room. That’s not only wrong, it’s dangerous. We don’t need to make sure that not every girl does in the wrong room, we need to make sure every boy knows not to rape,” she passionately stated.

Oh shit. What happened?

“So, what do you expect to happen if you walk into a men’s changing area,” Stubbs replied. “I just see the issue with saying she is partially responsible for what happened as well.”

Ginny looked as if she’d been insulted personally. “Because no one is ever responsible, not even partially, for someone violating them,” Ginny explained. “It’s obvious that not only do some men not understand consent, they don’t care to either. A woman going in the wrong room, drinking too much alcohol, or even walking down a dark alley is not an invitation for sexual assault. It doesn’t override a woman’s ability to consent to sex and we shouldn’t excuse men who harm others due to bullshit ‘grey’ areas.”

Slacked jawed, Evelyn stared at Ginny. 

Although she fit Mike’s criteria of being young and pretty, she definitely wasn’t superficial or ditsy. Not only was Ginny smart, she was vocal and articulated herself well as she stood her ground. 

The other women Mike brought to dinner post Rachel usually just nodded along to whatever was being said, were indifferent, or were just uninformed about the issues going on outside of their own personal lives. It was clear that they were just looking to have fun, but it was sad that were disinterested in the things happening in the world around them or that could affect them.

With Ginny, she had a take no prisoner’s approach. She was in your face and unapologetic about it.

Mike had brought hadn’t brought one of his girls to dinner, he brought a legit girlfriend. One that he spoke about Rachel with, who he’d taken to wine tastings, held hands with as he ate, who was opinionated and unafraid to speak her mind…

This was definitely the Twilight Zone.

As the rape discussion died down, Blip found an opening and changed the topic. “So, Ginny where are you from?”

“Tarboro,” she replied. At Blip’s inquiring look, remembering that there was more than one Tarboro, Ginny clarified, “North Carolina.”

“Okay, okay…” Blip nodded.

“What brought you to California?” Evelyn eagerly leaned forward as she propped her chin on her clasped hands.

Ginny smiled. “The usual…school.”

Evelyn raised an eyebrow, and then looked at Blip. Ginny narrowed her eyes at the two. She’s noticed that they been exchanging looks all night whenever did or said something. Still being unable to discern what it meant, she bit her tongue, especially because Evelyn and Blip came off as genuine and friendly. Mike spoke highly of the two and considered them family and she trusted Mike.

“What school did you go to?” 

“San Fran state.” As she spoke, Ginny tried to pick food off of Mike’s plate, but he blocked her and affectionately grumbled ‘you have a plate full of food, rook.’ “Then in my in the second semester of my junior year I transferred to USC.”

“Oh, really,” Evelyn said, impressed. I don’t mean to be nosey,” the woman prefaced. “But, why did you transfer, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“Babe…” Blip chastised.

“No, no, it’s fine, Blip.” Ginny waved off. “I attended San Fran because it was only one of the few schools to offer me a full ride and it had a great location, and then…I lost my scholarship. Since, I only went to San Fran because it paid for my schooling, I didn’t see the point in staying when there were other places I could go for my major.”

Hungrily, Ginny dug into her place after her explanation. After the third bite, she noticed the table had fallen silent. Curiously, she looked at her dinner companions then Mike who was equally baffled.

“Oh no,” Mike began as the silence clicked for him. They didn’t want to be rude, but they were curious about why Ginny lost her scholarship. They didn’t want to ask, but didn’t want to change the subject. “Ginny didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Oh.” Ginny laughed, and then looked at Mike. “No, no, no, no…I had an athletic scholarship and I had this…freak accident, which ended my baseball ‘career,’” she explained. “Granted, it sucked, but I hadn’t been doing anything I wasn’t supposed to be doing—I was a by the books kind of gal.”

“Baseball?” Sonny was intrigued. 

“Ye **p**.” Ginny nodded as she played with her food.

“I thought girls usually went into softball after a certain age.”

“Not I…” Her face took on a bittersweet expression. “Around that time I had a pipe dream that I was going to be the first woman in the Major leagues, but we all see how that turned out.” Self-deprecatingly, she laughed. “I just didn’t have that edge, but some colleges were interested and it was a to pay for school and, as they saw, the rest is history…a relatively short history, but still.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Evelyn sincerely offered.

Ginny shrugged. “It’s not like they were going to call up a girl anyway. Like I said…pipe dream.”

“They would’ve,” Mike stated. His tone was serious as he intently looked at Ginny. “They would’ve called you up if he hadn’t given up.”

Tiredly, Ginny sighed. It was clear this was a well worn topic between the two. “Mike, don’t…”

“You lost your edge when he stopped pushing you, Gin,” Mike passionately argued.

Steeling her face, Ginny turned to her boyfriend. “Mike, I said  **don’t**. The past is the past, let’s leave it there, okay?” Her voice was stern and left no room for argument.

“Fine,” he grumbled, and leaned back into his chair and sipped his wine. He looked upset, but not angry….it was sadness, for Ginny. Her short baseball career was clearly a sore topic for the two of them, but especially Ginny. And why wouldn’t it be? It was a rarity for a girl to stick with baseball that long.

Girls were usually encouraged to migrate over to softball when they aged out of little league, but Ginny stayed and played with the boys until she could no longer. It couldn’t had been something she did simply because she was good at it. There was a lot of shit girls had to put up with if they stuck with baseball, especially if they played on a collegiate level. 

Again, that sort of dedication is rare and no one should have to put up with that shit to achieve their dream, but Ginny did only for her career to be cut short with a career ending injury. Although Ginny claimed it was to pay for school, it was obvious that a part of her hoped she would’ve been recruited when she attended college. Admittedly, she said she transferred because of her major, but it was also likely that she transferred from the school where her dreams died once and for all. One thing is for sure, San Francisco State University’s tuition was cheaper than University of Southern California, way cheaper, and it would’ve made financial sense for her to stay if they offered a somewhat decent program.

And Mike…granted he was a supportive partner whenever he was in a serious relationship, he was also realistic and he believed in Ginny. He believed in her so much that it hurt him that she was denied her dreams due to her injury and him, whoever him was.

Did she really show that much potential?

Beyond that, Evelyn knew that this—Mike and Ginny—were the real deal. Their disagreement moments ago solidified it.

Mike wasn't dating Ginny because she was anti-Rachel, he was with her because he saw a future with her. Evelyn had no idea how long they’ve been together, but the fact that Ginny knew about Rachel told her as much. But, if that hadn’t been enough for Evelyn, there was also the fact that Ginny stayed over Mike’s place regularly (so much so that she had clothes there), was allowed to drive his cars, and went fucking wine tasting. Wine tasting. (she hasn’t even been wine tasting) This was in addition to him being protective and supportive of her. 

With the other women, Mike only knew their name, age, and occupation. With Ginny, he knew her childhood dreams and why it didn’t come to fruition—both reasons.

Most importantly, she was a fucking adult. Granted, Mike messed around with other women who had been older than Ginny, but this twenty-three old was responsible and mature. She could think for herself and defend herself if challenged. She put her foot down when necessary and Mike respected that boundary. 

He didn’t just adore her, he took her seriously.

‘What is life,’ Evelyn thought. She as expecting the tea to be delicious, but not this sweet—this was that good ole southern sweet tea. The sugar was not spared and it was nice and cold. Her and Blip weren’t getting any sleep tonight, they were definitely talking about Mike and his new girlfriend. 

“What did you major in,” Trina asked the former ball player.

“Sports journalism and broadcasting with a minor in English,” Ginny answered. 

“Oh, so you’re a sports journalist,” Lindsey inquired. It wasn’t lost of anyone that Rachel used to be a sports journalist as well.

Ginny chuckled. “No.” The younger woman ran a hand through her hair. “Unlike San Fran State, I didn’t have a full ride to USC,” she explained. “I had some scholarships, but they didn’t cover the full cost. My parents chipped in, but that wasn’t enough either. So, I ended up working to pay off the rest of my tuition, which is how I ended up becoming a bartender. That’s actually how I met Mike.”

“Really?” Evelyn perked up.

“Yeah.” Ginny sat up straight and leaned forward. “It’s actually kinda a funny story.”

Mike nodded in disagreement. “No, no, it’s not.”

“You’re right,” she agreed. “It’s hilarious.”

“Do tell,” Evelyn said, intrigued. 

“Yeah, do tell,” Sonny agreed. “Did Mike try to pick you up at the bar?”

Mike shot a looked to Sonny, and then sat back in his chair.

“Not at first,” she explained. “So, I’m wiping down the bar and preparing for last call when Mike walks up with these two women who, turns out, were twins.” Trina glared at Dusty when he low whistled. “They were seated a few feet away from me or whatever.”

“Did he strike out with the twins,” Sonny asked, already engaged. 

Ginny held up a finger. “Let me tell the story.”

Sonny held up his hands. “Okay, okay. Continue…”


	3. Chapter 3

“When I say these two were laying it on thick, I mean they were laying it on  **thick**.” Ginny ran a hand through her hair as she looked at her dinner companions. “They were flirting their asses  **off:**  doing the hair twirl, licking their lips, rubbing on Mike, and just pressed all up against him—touching all over him.” The young woman couldn’t stop grinning as she told the story. “They were fawning and were like, ‘I can’t believe that I’m talking to Mike Lawson—the Mike Lawson.’ Like, these were obvious groupies and I knew that Mike knew it, but it was just soooo distracting that I had to eavesdrop. I figured he’s order some drink, pay, and then leave, right? I know the drill. I’d been doing this long enough. And then, other twin says ‘I know right, the star pitcher of the Padres—this is so cool,” Ginny imitating their voices as if they were valley girls.

“Noooooo….” Blip’s jaw dropped in disbelief and in an exaggerated slow voice, “Not the star pitcher.”

“Yes, the star pitcher.” Ginny confirmed, and then laughed. “And it gets worse.”

“It gets worse.” Dusty covered his mouth.

“So Mike’s like, ‘Uh no, I’m not the star pitcher, I’m not even a pitcher. Do you even know what position I play?” Ginny tried to lower her voice, but it just sounded like a child imitating their dad. “They’re looking all embarrassed and shit and rather than just stopping there, they say, ‘Oh yeah, you're the short stop—I keep getting you mixed up with that other guy.”

Blip was confused. “What other guy?”

Ginny shrugged. “You’re guess is as good as mine.” She sipped her wine. “When they see that that is not the right answer, the other one says ‘No, no…you’re an outfielder, right?”

“I can’t listen to this anymore, just put me out of my misery,” Sonny quipped.

Dusty nodded, “I’m feeling too much secondhand embarrassment to even feel amused right now.”

“You guys want me to stop,” Ginny questioned, knowing the answer.

“No,” the men and Evelyn simultaneously yelled.

Ginny chuckled. “Okay…” Mike refilled Ginny’s glass, and then his own. “It was clear Mike still wanted to go home with them, but he could’ve at least demanded they put some respeck on his name.”

Evelyn burst out laughing. “Stop. I can’t take it anymore.”

“You didn’t have to witness it,” Ginny replied. “At this point, I was wondering if there was a such thing as groupie etiquette or something because I was downright appalled. Lucky for me…”

“Lucky for you,” Mike said incredulously.

“ **Lucky for me** ,” Ginny repeated. “Mike ordered drinks and changed the subject. Everything was going fine: they were laughing and didn’t bring up Mike’s position again. Just as Mike was about to pay for their drinks, one of the twins say with one hundred percent confidence, ‘We’re such idiots, you play first base’.’”

Raucous laughter filled the room.

“Aw hell, naw,” Sonny said as he shook his head. “First base?”

“You’re fucking joking, right,” Blip choked out as he laughed. Tears streamed down his face as Evelyn gasped on his shoulder.

Dusty was laughing so hard, he couldn’t breath. He’d practically gone silent as intense laughter overwhelmed him.

“I don’t get it,” Angie said to Sonny. “I mean, I know Mike’s a catcher and that they were naming the wrong position, but why is it funny?”

“Ang, Mike at first base isn’t funny, it’s a fucking tragedy. He is notoriously  **bad**  at first base,” Stubbs provided as he chuckled to himself. “And, even then, that’s an understatement.”

Sonny nodded. “Any statement describing how bad Lawson is on first base IS an understatement. Like…there aren’t any words to describe just how fucking terrible Mike’s on first base.”

Due to his own amusement, Sonny could barely get the words out and he, his teammates, and Ginny laughed at the thought of Mike on first base. Their laughter was further compounded with the new information of the groupies who didn’t know what position he played and inaccurately choice first base as their final answer. Clearly, all they knew what that he was a famous athlete who played baseball and that was it.

Granted, many of the women they had previously been involved with, including their own current partners, knew very little about baseball when they first got together, but they didn’t try to hide their ignorance in such an outrageous bad effort. 

They never pretended to be experts on the game or that they were huge fans of a player that they literally knew nothing about besides name and occupation. And then to keep going with the lie as if they weren’t called out several time? Fucking A. Usually the women who didn’t know a lick about baseball either admitted so right away or after it was clear that they were out of their depths. But, not this women. They figured they’d keep going until they hit the right target as if Mike wouldn’t had notice. To make matters worse, it was fucking irrelevant that they knew his position. As long as their name could attract women, pro ballers honestly didn’t care if some random chick knew their position and the ins and outs of the sport. All they wanted to do was talk about themselves and get laid. 

“And, just to be clear: we’re talking like two errors in one game type bad,” Blip explained in between guffaws.

“Try two errors in one  **play** ,” Ginny specified, wiping tears from her face. 

In surprise, the ball players whipped their heads and looked at Ginny. Curiously, Evelyn side eyed the young woman. 

There were quite a few WAGs who learned the ins and out of the game after they’d been with their man for a while (some didn’t really care to learn much, if anything), so Ginny having baseball knowledge wasn’t unexpected, especially since she used to play ball herself, but the specificity of her answer intrigued the others. 

Mike’s errors on first base wasn’t during regular season, but rather, spring training. Even then,  it happened a few years ago not a season or two ago. Unless Ginny was was a super dedicated girlfriend, she was a huge fucking baseball fan and an even bigger Mike Lawson fan. 

“At this point, I just felt sorry for him,” Ginny continued. “I knew he could’ve paid for the drink—hell, could’ve bought the bar if he wanted to, but I told him drinks were on the house. Like, even if he weren’t trying to take them home, that would still be fucked up.”

“And then Baker started flirting with me,” Mike supplied.

Ginny rolled her eyes. “I didn’t start flirting with you, old man,” she denied. “That was all you.”

“Uh, yea, you did,” Mike refuted.

Excitedly, Ginny turned to Mike. She clapped her hands together and spoke, “No, no! I was trying to make you feel better.”

It was Mike’s turn to tell the story. “As I paying, the twins went to the bathroom,” he began. “And Ginny offers me another drink, which I took…”

Ginny looked in the direction of the bathroom, and then back at Mike as he nursed his drink. 

It took all of her restraint not to fangirl all over Mike and ask for his autograph, but she managed to pull through. Mike wasn’t the first athlete to come into her job, but she didn’t have any of those other athletes poster on her bedroom wall as a kid nor did she still carry their rookie card.

Granted, she did exchange words with him, but that was to make his drink, and then tell him it was on the house. She wanted him to see her as more than that. Even though he’d most likely never see her again or even forgot she existed after tonight, she wanted to talk to him and have him see her not just as a fan, but as a person. She wanted to tell him how much she admired him. That there were people who were legit fans of his and not because they wanted to sleep with him since he was famous (although…Ginny did want to sleep with him, it had nothing to do with his fame. He was Mike Lawson—the Mike Lawson).

Ginny walked over to Mike as she dried the cup. “The Padres are my favorite team.”

“Really…” Mike raised an eyebrow as he gave Ginny a once over. It was his second time tonight doing that. The first being when she originally took his order. Ginny knew he didn’t give a shit that the Padres were her favorite team because he didn’t believe they were her favorite team, but he found her attractive. He was probably used to women claiming to be fans of his team, but not used to women getting his position disastrously wrong.

Despite his bruised ego, he was still going home with them.

He must’ve been hurting bad, Ginny concluded.

“Yea,” she continued. “The other guy is actually my favorite player." 

Mike chuckled. “The other guy, huh? And what’s the other guy’s name?”

“I don’t know,” she shrugged and threw him a coy smile. “I just know his position…he’s the starting catcher with the bad knees.”

That got Mike’s attention.

“Ah, I know who you’re talking about,” he played along. “According to the ladies, he’s a devastatingly handsome man." 

Ginny rolled her eyes and suppressed a chuckle. “Not anymore due to that mini beast he calls a beard on his face.”

At the same time, the two looked in the direction of the bathroom. The twins were in there for far too long. Did they ditch him?

Mike Lawson—the Mike Lawson?

“You love the beard.” Mike licked his lips as he leaned forward on his forearms. 

Ginny shook her head as she giggled. “No, I don’t.”

“Yea, you do,” he teased.

This time, Ginny laughed. “You—he looks like a cousin from Duck Dynasty.” It was Mike’s turn to laugh aloud. They looked at each other in silence as Ginny started drying another cup. 

“So…your favorite player, huh?” His stare was intense as he drummed his fingers against the counter.

“Yep,” she confirmed. “.281, .364, .312, .293…” Ginny said slowly as she expectantly looked at him. Mike furrowed his brows. “1, 19, 27, 37…” Ginny arched an eyebrow as she placed one cup down and picked up another. “6, 45, 107, 86…”

“He really is your favorite player.” Ginny bit her lip as she proudly nodded at her Mike Lawson knowledge. Mike figured out she had listed his Batting Average, Home Runs, and Runs Batted In in by his first, fifth, tenth, and fifteenth seasons. He wasn’t the kind of guy or ball player who didn’t believe that women weren't truly fans of baseball and couldn’t be real fans. But, there was something intriguing about a woman flirting with him as she listed his stats (especially after the two women he was trying to take home not even knowing what position he played). “So, would it be like…your dream come true to meet him?”

“Maybe…” She said, coyly.

“And if he asked you to come home with him, would you?” 

Shyly, Ginny bit her lip and lowered her head as she avoided Mike’s gaze. 

“Maybe…” She licked her lips as she peeked up at him. “But, I think he’s going home with a pair of twins.”

“From what I know of this other guy, he’s in the business of fulfilling dreams, so I don’t think that’s an issue,” Mike said.

Ginny laughed. “It’d be a dream come true to meet him, not to fuck him,” she clarified.

“But, you wanna fuck him too,” he stated, confidently with a knowing gaze.

Ginny meet his eyes. Her stomach jumped. “I mean…yeah, yeah, I do.”

“Well, then you—“

“Mike!” The twins appeared at Mike’s side. “Sorry for taking so long—we thought you might’ve left without us.”

“I was going to,” he admitted. He and Ginny shared a look.

A patron called out for Ginny and she broke her gaze, and then went to them. 

As she made their drink, she looked up and saw Mike leaving the bar with the twins. Ginny swallowed tightly and focused her attention back on the patron. When she walked over to the place where she spoke with Mike, she noticed some money under his glass.

It was a thousand hundred dollar tip.

Although she just got like the hugest single tip of her career, Ginny wasn’t ecstatic. Not even close to it. Later on, she’d be happy about the tip and tell others how Mike Lawson—the Mike Lawson gave her a thousand hundred dollar tip. But, fuck, she could went home with him and, well…literally fucked him. She didn’t think he was blowing smoke up her ass when he asked or that she was some second option because the twins knew his name, but not his position.

But, he still went home with them.

Ginny made two more drinks and began rinsing the sink when she heard, “So, will you come home with me?”

Startled, Ginny looked up. “Mi—Mi—Mike, I thought you left…with the twins.”

The catcher smiled at her. “I called them an uber and waited with them to make sure they got in safely,” he explained.

“How chivalrous,” Ginny quipped. 

Mike chuckled and innocently shrugged. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he looked at her. “So…will you?”

“Uh…I gotta finish up here, but I can meet you at the 24 hour CVS across the street after I’m done,” she proposed.

Mike nodded. “Okay…see you then.”

“See you then,” Ginny parroted. 

Once Ginny finished up, she dashed out of work and practically ran to CVS. As soon as she got close the store, she slowed down and checked to see if Mike was at the entrance. He wasn’t. Before she entered, she took a deep breath, and then walked through the sliding doors.

She found Mike in the magazine section.

“Were you afraid I’d leave without you,” he joked.

Ginny shook her head no. “I knew you wouldn’t.”

Mike grinned at Ginny as he rubbed his beard. “Come on, let’s get out of here.” He jerked his head towards the entrance.

“Did you get any protection?” Suddenly feeling nervous, Ginny looked at Mike, and then stared at the ground. 

Usually she wasn’t awkward about conversation about condoms, but she was about to have sex with her childhood idol. It was both weird and exhilarating. She wanted to believe that Mike didn’t have an STD or STD’s, but she didn’t know him and not everyone knew if they caught something or not. Then there was pregnancy…as awkward as the topic was, it was one that needed to be brought up. 

Pinching her lip, Ginny looked at Mike with an inquiring look.

Inexplicably, Mike was incredibly turned on. 

“No,” he admitted. “But, I have a shit ton at home.”

Slightly, Ginny smiled and stuffed her hands in her pockets. “Flavored?”

Mike chuckled. “Now, that I think about it, no.”

Ginny licked her lips, and then went to the register. Mike followed her. “We’d like to…uh, get some condoms.”

The cashier nodded as they pulled out their keys and walked to the appropriate aisle. For a few seconds, Ginny debated which flavor to get, and then randomly chose one. At Mike’s raised eyebrows and goofy grin, she shrugged. 

“What?” Ginny was grinning so hard, her cheeks hurt.

“Nothing,” he replied as they followed the cashier to his registered.

“I’m in the mood for something sweet, hold on.” Ginny grabbed herself a cookies and cream Hershey’s bar and sat it on the counter with the box of condoms.

“Here,” Mike said to the cashier as he hurriedly handed over some cash.

“I could’ve paid for it,” Ginny pointed out. “I mean, I did get a pretty big tip.”

“I know.” Mike winked, and then extended his arm to Ginny as she grabbed it.

Ginny shook her head at him, and then opened her candy bar and excitedly bit into it. As they exited CVS, Mike ordered an uber.

“Let me get a piece.” Mike reached for the candy.

“Mmm…” Ginny glared for him. “Go back and buy yourself one.”

“I just want a piece,” he bargained.

“Noooo,” she whined.

“Please…” Mike looked like a wounded puppy dog.

“Nope.” Ginny laughed at his disappointed whimper. Ginny turned to him and pouted. “I’m going to have to go back in the store and get another one if I give you a piece. This has just the right amount of squares to satisfy me. Besides, you don’t need anymore sweets, old man, you ain’t no spring chicken anymore.” She poked his side.

“Old man,” Mike said in disbelief. 

“Yea, old man.” Mike would’ve thought something of it if Ginny hadn’t said it flirtatiously. She was really into him.

He kissed her.

Momentarily, Ginny was caught off guard, but then quickly recovered and kissed Mike back. She pulled Mike’s head close as she opened her mouth wider for him. Mike felt her warm tongue slip into his mouth and expertly rub against his.

And then, began giggling.

“What?” Mike smiled as he looked at the younger woman.

“Your beard tickles,” she admitted. 

“Oh…” Mike self consciously rubbed his beard. “Is that a problem?”

Ginny smiled as shook her head. “No.

They looked at one another in silence.

Ginny bit back a smile as she broke off a piece of chocolate and fed it to Mike. 

“But, what about…”

“Just take it,” she smiled. 

Happily, Mike chewed. “This is officially my favorite candy now.” He nodded to no one in particular before he froze, and then looked at the bartender.

“What?” Insecurely, she played with the candy wrapper.

“I just realized…I don’t even know your name.” 

“You don’t?” Ginny tried to remember if she told Mike her name. “Oh yea, you don’t. I’m Ginny.”

“Hi Ginny, I’m Mike.” As Ginny laughed, Mike kissed her again.

Looking for something to talk about, she asked, “So, why’d you send the twins home? I didn’t think men turned down threesomes, especially with twins.”

Mike smiled. “I don’t know, call me out fashioned, but I believe if a superstar athlete picks up a groupie, she should at least know his position.” At this, Ginny laughed. “And why go home with two groupies who clearly don’t know jack shit about you rather than the fan who knows all about you?”

“I told you, I’m a fan of the other guy,” Ginny teased.

“Either way,” Mike whispered in Ginny’s ear. “By the end of the night, you’ll be a fan of Mike Lawson’s in more ways than one.” He slipped a hand underneath her shirt and softly trailed along her skin. “And I’m going to make you my number one fan in every way.”

Ginny’s breath caught in her throat.

Moments later, their uber showed up.

During the uber ride, Ginny had her hands folded in her lap as she looked straight ahead. This was happening. She was taking an uber with Mike Lawson’ to his home to fuck him. Holy shit. If anyone had told her this was how her night was going end, Ginny would've called them a goddamn liar to their face. She was half tempted to call herself a liar because she can still barely believe it was happening. 

Feeling bold, Ginny pulled Mike into another kiss and made out with him. She was practically in his lap as she ran her hands over his body and even under his shirt. Not missing a beat, Mike hungrily kissed her back as his hands rubbed her breasts and thighs.

- 

In wonderment she stared at his home as they entered the door. Mike wasn’t sure if it was because she thought it was a nice house, because it was his home specifically, or both. But, he smiled at her amazement.

“You like it?”

“Yea.” She nodded, and then looked at the stairs. “Take me on a tour of your bedroom.”

Holy fuck.

And Ginny wasn’t kidding about that tour. She honestly looked around and admired his bedroom before she flopped on his bed and, propped up, she looked at him expectantly. 

Mike knocked knees with her as he stood in front of her. Ginny opened her leg as Mike leaned forward, and then carefully lowered himself. Hooering ever so slightly above her, Mike held himself up by his forearms and looked at the beautiful woman underneath him. Slowly, Mike lowered his head and kissed Ginny languidly as he ran his fingers through her hair. Delighted moans escaped her lips as Ginny softly clawed at his back. 

A hint of nervousness appeared on her face when Mike pulled back.

“I promise I don’t bite,” he quipped.

Ginny frowned. “Not even a little bit?”

Mike didn’t even know what to feel at that moment. Ginny was…she was…

She pulled him into a quick kiss. Nimble fingers unbuttoned his shirt and Ginny broke apart from Mike and kissed his chest instead. She licked his neck, sucked on his collarbone, and nibbled on his nipples. 

“Fuck,” he groaned.

With Mike distracted, Ginny seized the opportunity and flipped them over.

With dilated pupils, Mike stared at Ginny as she took off her tank top and threw it on the floor. She then placed her hands on his chest, leaned forward, and kissed thoroughly kissed him.

Okay, he liked this. He really liked this. 

Not to say that he’s never liked or enjoyed kissing, but there was something about the way she touched him—the way she looked at and wanted him that drove Mike insane.

She was so fucking sexy—no, no beautiful and she wanted him. Mike had slept with his fair share of attractive women, but most of those women wanted him because of his name. Admittedly, Ginny was a huge fan of his, but he could tell her attraction to him had nothing to do with the brand and everything to do with her digging him. It was definitely a confidence booster after tonight and, well…the past few months (hell, why not years why he’s at it).

Mike’s hands automatically went to her hips as they two began grinding against one another.

Softly, she mumbled against his lips and joked, “I always wanted to play beside you, but I guess fucking you will have to do.”

Caught up in the moment, it took Mike a moment to register her words. Once he did, he pulled back. “Huh? Play beside me?”

Ginny kissed him again. “Yea,” she confirmed as she upped the intensity of her grinding. “I used to play baseball and wanted to play alongside you.”

That explained why her hands were callused. But, why were they so callused?

“Really, how long?” Mike had to admit, Ginny made him curious. He’d been curious about her all night, but this baseball thing…

Confused by his interest, Ginny narrowed her gaze at him before she answered his question. “All of my life,” she said offhandedly. Then seriously, “Seventeen or so years. I stopped playing three years ago due to a freak injury.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

Ginny shrugged.

“What position did you play?” Granted, Mike really wanted to have sex with her, but God, she deeply fascinated him as well. A lot. A lot, a lot. He wanted to listen to her speak as well—he wanted to listen to her talk about herself. And the fact that she played baseball for so long…he really needed to know the story behind that.

Carefully, he propped himself up as he listened to Ginny.

“Pitcher,” she revealed. “I was really good…really, really good, but just not good enough, you know? Just didn’t have that edge. It happens.” Silently, she stared at her hands as she played with Mike’s button. Simultaneously horny and sad, Ginny kept talking. “I think I knew by my senior year in high school it wasn’t going to happen, but San Fran State offered me a full ride, so I thought recruiters would start sniffing around, especially because I threw one hell of a screwball.”

“You know how to throw a screwball?” Who the hell was this woman?

Ginny nodded.

“But, they didn’t,” she continued her previous train of thought. “And even if they had been, I blew out my arm.”

Mike didn’t know what else to say, so he said sorry again.

“Well, that put the lid on my dream once and for all.” Ginny waggled her eyebrows and kissed Mike.

“Do you—do you have any videos of you pitching,” Mike asked as she kissed his neck.

Ginny frowned. Why in the hell was he so interested in her pitching? Granted he was a pro baller, but she knew he’s probably heard a million stories like hers from fans—well, not like hers specifically, but of stories where injuries ruining a ‘promising’ career. Injuries did ruin many women’s professional aspirations, but there had never been a female prospect for the MLB, so…

“I don’t know…no,” she answered. “I mean, I bet there’s some on youtube, but I haven’t searched for them so I could be wrong.”

Mike had this look in his eye. “I wanna see you pitch.”

“Like, now as in right now?” Mike was charming and hot despite the mini beast on his face, but this was getting a little weird.

“I’m not asking you to pitch, I want to see a video of you pitching,” he clarified. 

Oh. That made sense since he asked about the video, but…”I don’t know if I should be offended or not. Are you trying to get out of having sex with me?”

Mike guffawed. “I promise you, Ginny…” He squeezed her ass. “The last thing I’m trying to do is get out of having sex with you. I already told you: you’re going to be my fan in more ways than one before you leave.”

Mike grabbed his phone and opened the youtube app. “What’s your last name?”

“Baker,” she supplied. Ginny still couldn’t believe Mike was serious about watching her pitch.

She got off of his lap and sat beside him. 

Mike quickly found a video and pressed play.

His facial expression went from curious to blank as he watched her pitch. Video after video, Mike intently watched Ginny wind up and throw the ball. Sometimes he re-watched a video and other times he took a moment before he moved onto the next.

Ginny had difficulty reading Mike. 

When he was on TV, usually she could read his eyes even if his face was blank, but this…he was seriously giving away nothing.

After a moment, Mike put down the phone and looked at her. “Ginny, you seriously could’ve went pro,” he stated.

“Don’t fuck with me, Mike; that’s not funny,” Ginny dismissed as she rolled her eyes.

Mike frowned. “I’m not fucking with you, although I will be fucking you in just a moment.”

“You’re—you’re just saying that to make me feel better.” 

Mike grabbed Ginny’s hands, and then gently put one hand on her chin as he made her face him. “Look at me when I say this: I’m not saying anything to make you feel better. You know I’m a catcher, Ginny; I literally spend half of the game working with pitchers, which I’ve been doing professionally for the past 15 years. Again, you already know that. And you already know that I’ve worked with countless pitchers, so I know when someone has the talent and mental fortitude to make it at the show and you had the talent, but…but your edge…if you had the right pitching coach, you could’ve made it.”

Ginny got out of the bed and paced back and forth. She glared at Mike. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Confused, Mike sat up further and looked at Ginny. “Why are you upset with me? What did I do?”

Ginny violently jerked her fist to her side. “Mike,” she began. “I came here to  **fuck**  you  **not** to have you pick at barely healed wounds. And now I have a future hall of famer, my goddamn idol, telling me I could’ve made it to the major leagues if I just had the right pitching coach. For three years, I’ve been trying to convince myself that I never had a real shot in the first place. But, deep deep down, I’ve always felt that way that I really could’ve made it…and—and to have you validate that belief…”

Mike’s heart tightened as the lightbulb went off. 

Ginny had been trying to convince herself that she never really had a shot in the first place because she couldn’t live with the ‘what ifs.’ She knew she had been good. Sure, she said as much, but on a deeper level, she’d known that she had the talent to play professionally and, for whatever reason, she didn’t have the necessary support to push her over the edge, and then blew out her arm to top it all off.

He could see how that would fucking suck if he’d been in her position and someone just pulled the shit he did.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

Ginny looked at Mike’s apologetic face and softened just a bit.

“I just…was blown away by how well you used to play…that—that you had real potential to become a pro,” Mike admitted. “It didn’t occur to me that that is something that would be a sore topic for you.”

“Well, it is, so can we not talk about it,” she said. Mike nodded, and then opened his arms and gestured for her to come to him. For a moment, she assessed him, and then walked back to the bed. “Good. I was worried you were trying to back out making me your number one fan in more ways than one.”

“Don’t worry, Baker, I’m still going to blow your back out,” he stated. Ginny cocked her head at her last name.

“You mean, blow your back out?”

“I’ll take my time just to make a believer out of you,” he quipped. 

Ginny chuckled. “And then will need a deep freeze in order to play in the next game.”

As Ginny pushed Mike’s back against the pillow, he said, “It’ll be worth it.”

“It will.” Carefully she straddled him, and then captured his lips as deeply kissed him. Reluctantly, she broke away and looked at Mike before she laid her head on his chest. “I choose the dress.”

“Huh?” Mike looked down at Ginny as he rubbed her hair.

Sure, Mike pissed her off pressing the pitching issue, but she also felt comfortable opening up to him. He was so charming and personable. He’s sincerity and interest felt real. Although she knew he wanted to have sex with her, she also felt he wanted to know who she was as a person. Ginny smiled as she thought back to the bar before she spoke to Mike. This was exactly what she wanted: for Mike Lawson to know that she existed—for him to view her as more than just another faceless fan.

“Every since the moment I picked up a baseball, it was all my life was about,” she began. Mike tenderly rubbed her back as she spoke. “And the one time I wanted to do something that wasn’t about baseball, I unknowingly threw away any chance I had making it to the majors.” Bitterly, she laughed. “How was I to know that, at thirteen, I was going to make a decision that would change everything I worked so hard for?" 

Mike heard the pain in her voice.

It was obvious that she loved baseball, but her memories with equally joyous and bitter. Mike supposed that applied to most people who played baseball for the love of it, but this was different. Ginny could’ve been on the cusp of something major. She could’ve broke the gender barrier. He honestly believed that.

He asked her to tell him about her favorite memories and whenever a negative memory threatened to pop up, Mike kissed her until she laughed so hard she cried. 

They talked about families: Ginny loved her dad, but she doesn’t know if she’ll ever forgive him for making her choose—she also doesn’t think he forgave her for having to make him make her choose; Mike had a complicated relationship with his mom and a non existent one with his dad—his ex wife Rachel was his only family for the longest and now Blip and Evelyn Sanders is the only real and stable family he has.

They talked about how home was being on the field and playing nine long innings in the hot beating sun. And which baseball players which over and underrated. Their all time lists and who would beat who in a head to head.

Mike scoffed at her musical taste, Ginny said it was because he had old man tastes. 

“Well, clearly my tastes aren’t all that bad.” Mike gazed at Ginny; she blushed.

They disagreed even more about movies. Ironically, Ginny tended to favor the older movies where as Mike favored the newer ones. 

Surprisingly, they had mostly similar tastes in television shows.

As they watched one of Netflix’s original series, they fell asleep.

-

Sleepily, Ginny mumbled into his chest, “What happened to you blowing my back out?”

“I’m a man of my word, rook.” 

Ginny snorted. “That has yet to be seen.”

“You know what…” Mike’s head disappeared under the covers.

Ginny chuckled as Mike pulled off her pants and panties, and then gasped at the warm tongue between her legs. “Shit…oh shit.”

-

Sated and out of breath, Ginny looked at Mike and his sweat slicked body as she gasped for breath.

Mike was harassing breathing himself and sleepily closed his eyes.

“Nap,” he stated. “And then we do this again.”

Ginny nodded in agreement and dozed off.

-

“Oh shit!” Abruptly, Ginny sat up as she looked at her phone. 

She jumped out of bed and gathered her discarded clothes.

“Is everything okay?” Mike pulled on his boxer briefs as he watched Ginny hurriedly put on her clothes.

Frantically, Ginny shook her head. “No. I forgot that I was supposed to pick up my best friend Cara at the airport. We made plans for this weekend and everything,” she explained. “And now I’m going to be late because call an uber to go home and get my car, so I can go pick her up. Who knows how long that’s going to take. Cara’s cool, but she’s so going to give me shit for this,” Ginny spoke fast and she hurriedly exited Mike’s room.

Mike followed after the bartender. “Hold on, hold on.” Gently, he grabbed Ginny by her waist. 

“Mike, I’m already later as it is. I don’t have the time,” she informed. She opened the uber app on her phone and just as she was about to call for a driver, Mike took her phone away. “Mike! I gotta go.”

“Yeah, and I’m taking you,” he informed. “Go get freshened up, so we can leave out.”

Shock colored Ginny’s face. “You don’t have to do that, Mike. Like, it's really not necessary.”

“I don’t have to, but I want to.” Mike raised an eyebrow, “Come on, you’re the one pressed for time.”

Ginny smiled. “Thanks.” 

“Yeah, yeah…” He smiled.

-

“Took you long enough,” Cara quipped. 

Ginny rolled her eyes. “Ooh, you waited a whole ten minutes. However did you survive,” Ginny said in a southern accent.

Cara threw the back of her hand over her forehead and rested it there daintily. “I’ve always depended on the kindness of strangers.” 

The two laughed as Ginny picked up her best friend’s suitcase.

“I’m guessing traffic was being a bitch more than usual,” Cara remarked as the two walked.

Ginny bit her lip. “I guess you could say that.”

Cara threw a look at the back of Ginny’s head.

"Okay, so look…” Ginny sat the suitcase down and turned to the brunette. “Last night I hooked up with this guy and kinda spent a night over his place."

“You kinda?” Cara raised an eyebrow.

Ginny nodded and twisted her hands together. “Yeah, kinda…just a teensy bit.” She held her forehead and thumb close together. 

Cara narrowed her gaze. “When did you leave,” Cara inquired, somewhat catching Ginny’s motive behind their discussion.

“Right before I got here,” she admitted.

Cara pointed to the exited. “Is he outside?”

“Yeah,” Ginny admitted as she guiltily shrugged. “I was rushing to leave his place and he kinda offered to give me a ride to pick you up.”

“Kinda?”

“Yeah, kinda.” Ginny nodded again.

Cara raised an eyebrow at Ginny’s behavior; she was being weird and vague.

“How well do you know this guy?” Cara had no idea if Ginny slept with a virtual stranger who then offer a ride to greet her friend or if it was a guy she knew (like one of her coworkers who were always trying to hook up with her).

In thought, Ginny crinkled her brows. “Define know.”

“Oh god,” Cara gasped. “Should I be concerned?”

Ginny pinched her lip. “No?”

“Ginny…” Cara looked at the exit. “No? You don't even sound confident or sure when you said that.”

“It’s not what you think,” she stated.

Cara shrugged. “I don't even know what to think,” her friend admitted, completely baffled. “You’re being really weird and vague right now and you have some guy picking me up that you slept with last night. What the hell is going on?”

“I don’t know,” Ginny declared. “Everything was fine until I got here and, now, it’s real.”

“What’s real?”

“It…” At Cara’s star struck expression, Ginny turned around.

“Mike,” Ginny said as a way of greeting.

Mike smiled as he walked to the ladies. “Hey, I was just wondering what was taking so long.”

“Just catching up,” she replied, and then faced Cara who wore a disbelieving expression.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt, but we gotta go before airport security moves us along,” he explained as he took Cara’s bag from Ginny.

“Oh yeah, right,” Cara said as she grinned widely at Mike, and then Ginny.

They followed Mike out of the exit.

“You slept with Mike Lawson,” Cara said under her breath.

Ginny shook her head. “I gotta be dreaming.”

“If you are, we're having the same dream,” Cara pointed out. “And I clearly have no life of my own if I’m dreaming about my best friend fucking her childhood crush.”

-

Reluctantly, Ginny pulled away from Mike the last and final time as she wiped her mouth. 

“I gotta get going,” she stated, and then threw a look at Cara at the apartment door.

“Yeah…yeah…okay,” Mike looked at her lips, and then gave her a quick peck.

“For real, Mike.” Ginny sighed.

After they got to her place, Ginny let Cara out and gave her best friend the key to let herself in. She planned to say goodbye to Mike, and then go inside and wallow for a bit before she spent time with her friend. 

But, Mike had other plans as they made out in his car for an unknown amount of time.

“What’s your phone number,” he asked. Ginny looked at him questioningly and he raised an eyebrow. “What? You don’t think I’m going to call?”

Guiltily, Ginny looked at her lap.

“I know I have a reputation…” Mike exhaled and looked out the front window. “But, if you were just another girl, why am I here?” Expectantly, he looked at her. “Sure, celebrities and athletes can be weird, but why would I spend all night talking to you and driving you to go pick up your friend if you were just another girl? I like you, Baker, a lot. And I want to get to know you better, is that wrong? Do you not want me to have your number?" 

Ginny frowned. “No, I do…it’s just, this is new for me, is all.”

Mike cupped Ginny’s face as he looked at her. “We can go however fast or slow you want.”

Ginny chuckled. “Well, we’ve already had sex…”

“Still…I want to get to know you better, but only if you feel comfortable.”

“I do feel comfortable,” she admitted. Ginny leaned her forehead against Mike's and took a deep breath. She rattled off her number as she held Mike’s wrist in her hand.

“Talk to you soon.” 

They closed their eyes and breathed in each other in silence.

“Okay.”

She leaned in to kiss him one last time (she was for real this time, damn it).

Ginny smiled when she got Mike’s text.

“So, you’ll have my number,” he stated.

Grinning like a fool, Ginny exited the car and waved bye to Mike.

With a hand clapped over her mouth, Cara walked towards Ginny. 

Ginny smiled at her. 

After Mike pulled off, Cara squealed. “Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! You fucked Mike Lawson.”

Disbelievingly, Ginny said, “I know, right? And I think he wants to date me…”

“You lucky bitch.”

Ginny laughed.

-

Mike’s story stopped when they got to the CVS.

“Ehh…I don’t know,” Blip said. “It sounds like you starting flirting with Ginny first.”

“Sounds like? He was,” Evelyn declared. “That entire approach falls under his usual M.O.”

“Boom,” Ginny gloated as she made an exploding gesture wit her hands.

“I didn’t know you were such a sore winner.”

“Well now you know.” Ginny moved her shoulders and danced as she sat.

Mike laughed. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Don’t act like you don’t like it, gramps.”

Mike finished his wine in response.

“Whatever.” She side eye Mike before she looked at Evelyn again. “You gotta admit, that was hilarious, right?”

“Yeah, that was pretty funny,” Evelyn agreed.

The fellas was torn between giving Mike shit and admitting that he chose well with Ginny. Yeah, she was young, but she was the best thing to happen to Mike since his divorce. 

She wasn’t a replacement or a rebound, she was a legitimate dating option who Mike chose to pursue romantically and who made him happy.


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you still pursuing sports journalism,” Stubbs inquired.

Nodding vigorously, Ginny stated, “Yeah, most definitely. I begin an internship the beginning of next year. Which is great and everything it’s just…you know, they pay you in experience, so…” The young woman shrugged. “Just saving up money to kinda counterbalance that.” Stubbs chuckled as he nodded his head. 

Which was partially the truth.

Ginny did have an internship at the start of the next year, but was originally offered it after graduation. Intense feelings of loss, doubt, and insecurity overwhelmed the former pitcher as she acclimated to her reality of never becoming a pro pitcher. Due to intense focus on her recovery and having to find a way to pay for school, Ginny suppressed the emotional part of her injury—she put it off as much as she could. 

There wasn’t any way she could ignore the emotional devastation of sustaining a career ending injury in the sport which encompassed most of her life. Because it hadn’t been just a sport. Playing baseball provided her so many opportunities, but it also demanded sacrifice—constant sacrifice. Although Ginny understood that many pro athletes took a similar route as her—always sacrifice and putting the sport first—it wasn’t the same. It was one thing to sacrifice recreational activities and having an abundance of friends and just relaxing, but Ginny, she also dealt with discrimination, harassment, and taunting in ways many other athletes hadn’t. In many ways, she’d sacrificed emotional security and a sense of security with her teammates just to play baseball.

That last part made her journey all of the more lonely. It made her crave a sense of belonging due to not belonging much of anywhere. Her mom didn’t get her love of baseball; her dad only wanted her to care about baseball; her brother was out enjoying his childhood; she didn’t belong on—any of her baseball teams--not really, and the kids at school thought she was weird.

Even when people liked her, Ginny endured extreme isolation. All she ever really had was baseball and without baseball she didn’t feel as if she even knew herself after it was completely taken from her. 

And then the internship was offered to her.

Ginny called her former coach, Coach Dennis, affectionately called Coach D, at San Fran State and confided in him that she didn’t think she could do it—do anything really. All her focus had ever been was making it to the major leagues. What if she wasn’t good enough? What if she fell straight on her ass? What if she failed at this like she did at baseball?

“Baker, you didn’t fail at baseball,” Coach D stated.

Ginny tiredly sighed. “Coach D…”

“No, Baker, you didn’t,” he said, sternly. “I’ve coached hundreds of players and countless pitchers; you were a damn good ball player—one of the best pitchers I’ve ever had. Yeah, your fast ball tops out in the high eighties, but you threw one hell of a screwball and your grit and determination was bar none. There aren’t many pitchers I’d choose over you past or present and I mean that.”

Coming from Coach D, that meant a lot to Ginny. He wasn’t one to mince his words or say anything to make anyone feel better, so whenever he did offer kind words, no one ever questioned the sincerity. Despite his current praise somewhat comforting Ginny, it wasn’t enough. How could it be?

She wouldn’t call where she ended up succeeding.

“I guess my best was college ball,” she quipped.

Coach D grumbled in frustration. “What do you want me to tell you, Baker; that you weren’t good enough for Major Leagues? That if you’d tried hard enough you would’ve made it,” he speculated. “Because, honestly, I don’t know. I’ve seen players get drafted who I knew would succeed and either they never got brought up to the show or didn’t play long. Or players who I would bet my life would burn out quickly and had a respectable career.” Intently, Ginny listened. “So, I can’t tell you what you want to hear, but if I was a scout, I would've drafted you—that is, if that means anything to you.” At his partially correct assessment, Ginny’s stomach jumped. 

“But, truth of the matter is, Baker, you didn't fail baseball, you failed yourself,” he asserted. Before Ginny could interrupt, Coach D continued. “You had the talent, but you didn’t play to get drafted, you played to prove yourself to your father. I know he’s the one who trained you when you first picked up the ball and taught you everything you know, but if I had to pinpoint anything that held you back, it was him. It was your desperate need for his approval that you couldn’t see the forest for of the trees.” For a moment, Ginny stopped breathing. “For the longest, I could never put my finger on it until you got hurt. 

“You spent so long trying to prove to him that you wanted to play baseball professionally that you forgot you actually enjoyed it.” Knots formed in Ginny’s stomach. “You forgot that, regardless of what he believes, that you should’ve been playing ball for yourself or not at all. Even though it’s moot now, you were good enough—more than good enough.”

Ginny closed her eyes tightly and sniffled.

“Aw hell, Baker,” Coach D sighed. “I know this is tough—actually having to live your life without playing baseball. But, take some time for yourself—deal with the fact that you blew out your arm. I know you were dealt a tough hand…sometimes you gotta bluff your way through it and, other times, you gotta know when to fold’em.”

“You don’t think I should take the internship,” Ginny concluded.

“That’s not what I’m saying, Baker,” he denied. “Emotionally, you bluffed your way through your recovery after your injury—it’s understandable. But, you’re still playing with the same hand when you should be folding it. Take a breather and allow some time to pass before you're dealt a new hand.” Sensing Ginny’s confusing, Coach D said, “Postpone the internship.”

“Coach D, I don’t think I can do that,” she stated.

“You worry about getting your head together,” he advised. “I’ll worry about the internship.”

The next day, Ginny’s internship called and promised to hold her place as she took as much time as she needed to deal with her personal issue. The former pitcher asked her former coach how he managed to pull that off and he vaguely replied, “I have my ways.” She then asked him what he told them and keeping up the vague routine, he said, “As much as they needed to know.”

“No, I get it,” he admitted. “Just making ends meet until experience turns into dollar signs.”

“Yeah…” Contemplatively, Ginny bit her lip as she looked at her hands. “Until, then I’m using the time to hone in my craft—my writer’s voice, specifically.”

“Oh really?” Stubbs shifted in his seat to face her. “You’ve been working on something?”

“I’m always working on something,” Ginny replied, and then sipped her wine. “I actually have a blog called…Baker’s Dozen.” She chuckled and Stubbs smiled along with her. “It’s a sports based blog, of course, and I post three articles a week, until the last week of the month.”

“And then you post four,” he finished.

Ginny nodded.

“Cool, I’ll definitely check it out,” he said. 

“Really?” If it weren’t for the sincerity in his voice, Ginny would’ve thought ball player was bullshitting her. Although Mike read and tweeted her articles, she didn’t believe his teammates would be interested in her work as well. “I mean, don't get me wrong I'm flattered, I just never thought…”

“Really,” he smiled. “You clearly know your shit and if our dinner discussion is anything to go by, incredibly passionate. I think it’ll be worthwhile reading regardless of how feel.”

Widely, Ginny smiled. “Thank you,” she graciously said.

-

“Blip and I were going to take it easy on you guys this time around and sit this one out,” Evelyn began, and then shot a look to Ginny. “But, apparently some people prefer to learn the hard way and have the Sanders wipe the floor with everyone for the millionth time.”

“If we lose, rookie…” Mike warned.

“Don’t worry, babe, we aren’t going to lose,” she asserted confidently, and then winked.

As if insulted, Evelyn looked at her. Oh no this little girl didn’t.

Evelyn liked Ginny a lot, but she was also competitive as hell too.

“We’re going to put our foots on their necks,” she whispered to Blip.

“You got that right.” They fist bumped. 

She knew it wasn’t fair—that it wouldn’t even be close. She and Blip have been together for years and Mike and Ginny hadn’t even been together a year, but still…

You don’t challenge the undisputed champions of couples night and not expect a response. 

“Tonight we’re doing something a little different,” Evelyn explained. “They’ll be games and ‘how well do you know your partner” questions. So, if you suck in one area, you can make up for it in another. In our case,” Evelyn gestured between herself and Blip. “We don’t suck in any area, so y’all already know how this gon end—y'all can thank Ginny in advance.”

Ginny chuckled as she leaned into kiss Mike. She nuzzled his nose. “We’re not going to lose, babe,” she promised.

Blip picked up a box, and then handed out a coconut to each couple. Everyone minus Blip, Evelyn, and Ginny groaned. 

“What?” She looked at Mike expectantly to explain the coconut, but Evelyn beat him to it.

“Our first game is called: Coconut smooch,” she stated. “The object of the game is for each couple to move the coconut up from the mid section to their mouths without the use of their hands. If you touch the coconut with your hands, you are disqualified. Got it?”

Per tradition, Sonny and Angie intentionally eliminated themselves. They hated Coconut Smooch with a passion and once it dropped the first time, they refused to keep participating. How the hell were they going to pick up a coconut without their hands if it dropped?

Dusty and Trina were next. They showed improvement in the game since the last time they played, but Dusty accidentally caught the coconut when it dropped. Angrily, he grumbled and called the game bullshit. The men were pro ball players for crying out loud, it was their job to catch round objects and NOT drop them. On principle, the game was unfair. They were being forced to act against their natural and professional instincts.

Lindsey accidentally touched the coconut when she got caught up in the moment. Last time, they almost beat Evelyn and Blip and they’d been in front of the two this time around. Stubbs made the wrong step and the coconut fell. Angie forgot that she wasn’t supposed to touch it. Mad at herself, she sat on the end of the couch and fumed.

Unexpectedly, it came down to Mike and Ginny and Evelyn and Blip. For a brief moment, Evelyn was afraid that Mike and Ginny would beat them. At first, she didn’t think anything of the two despite Ginny’s proclamations that they weren’t going to lose, which was partially because Mike never lasted this long in Coconut smooch and partially because Ginny never played this game before, which was a recipe for disaster. Evelyn just knew that they’d go down quick.

Not only did the two hold their own, they were ahead of them. 

Carefully, they held the coconut between their necks as they discussed strategy.

Blip and Evelyn exchanged looks.

“What the hell?” In disbelief, Blip stared at the catcher and the bartender.

Evelyn snapped her fingers in front of her husband’s face. “Babe…babe, don’t worry about them. We got this.”

Sure enough, Mike and Ginny’s coconut dropped when Ginny started laughing.

“Baker, what happened?” 

“Your beard was tickling me, old man—this is your fault,” she accused as she continued giggling. Then, in deep concentration, she looked at the coconut. “Got any ideas?”

“Nada,” he admitted.

Evelyn and Blip gave each other a high five after they completed the task. “And that’s how it’s done.”

Ginny appeared unconcerned with losing the first game.

“Alright, the second game is called: Bag a mate. We’ll go into separate rooms, put these large paper bags over our heads, come back here, and we can only find our partners by touch only. We are not allowed to speak to each other. I’ll press the buzzer when it’s time to begin.” 

Blip and Evelyn led the men and women back to the living room after they’d put a bag over each couple’s head. Then they put the bags over their own heads and felt their way back to the room.

This game was much easier when Blip and Evelyn played with their non baseball couples. So much so, they’d been disqualified from playing whenever the game was proposed. It wasn’t her fault that it was easy to find Blip because of his callused hands, but that didn’t work with other pro players, so she had to work more. 

She felt around for a bit before she grabbed someone. Mmm…not her husband, not her husband, NOT a man. Evelyn furrowed her brows. Nope, not her husband.

Blip! Blip!

Excitedly, Evelyn and Blip took the bags off and looked at each other and silently celebrated.

Number one again.

They looked to the couch and saw Mike and Ginny grinning at them.

Number two?

After the game was over, Sonny asked Mike and Ginny, “How did you two find each other so quick?”

Mike grabbed her wrist and held it up. “She used to play ball,” he reminded as Ginny waved her fingers.

“That’s not fair,” Blip complained.

“Why not,” Ginny challenged as she raised an eyebrow.

“Let them have it, babe,” Evelyn said. “We can’t win ‘em all.”

Truth be told, Evelyn was seething. She couldn’t knock them for using a trick she’s always used against other couples. But, she and Blip found each other in record time only to be beaten by Mike and Ginny due to her having callused hands. It wasn’t cheating, but she understood exactly why those other couples wouldn’t let her play ‘Bag a Mate’ anymore.

They didn’t win the third game either. As of now, they were 1-2 against Mike and Ginny. 

They played a scavenger hunt game called Ribbon Run where they had to collect pieces of ribbon and tie it together to see who had the longest ribbon piece. Evelyn had the twins hide the ribbon pieces, so she and Blip wouldn’t know where they were. She had to admit, the boys hid them pretty well, but apparently not well enough since Mike and Ginny managed to collect fifty percent of the ribbons by themselves.

Mike and Ginny came second in “Kiss Off”, which again, was due to Mike’s beard. The object of the game was for the women to kiss the men as much as possible on their faces within thirty seconds. Evelyn handed out dark and light shades of lipstick so that they could count the kisses after the game was completed. The fact that Ginny and Mike still placed so high, despite over fifty percent of Mike’s face being covered made the other couples feel both surprised and uneasy.

Although they were pretty sure Evelyn and Blip were going to win the night, the fact that Mike and Ginny were 2-2 against them raised a few eyebrows. No couple managed to win multiple games this early against Blip and Evelyn nor did they ever have a true lead or get ties. It was still early, but that was how unusual this was for everyone.

Evelyn didn’t have particular order for the games, she was just pulling out of a hat. When she picked up the strip of paper, it was another kissing game.

“Who can kiss the longest without looking around,” Evelyn stated as she arched an eyebrow.

As Much as Evelyn hated to admit it, this was Sonny and Angie’s game hands down. She was all for PDA with Blip, but not on their level. Like, this seriously didn’t care who was watching. Sure, the game’s objective was to see who lasted the longest, but it played off of peoples insecurity of doing it of long in front of others for extended time. It was just pointless trying to beat them.

Or so she thought.

Knowing they had second in the bag, Evelyn tenderly wiped Blip’s lower lip and warmly smiled at him. Blip pecked her on the lips and grinned.

They turned to the other couples expecting to tell Sonny and Angie they could stop now, except…

Mike and Ginny were still in it to win it.

Or were they?

Evelyn wasn’t sure if the two remembered they were still playing a game or not. Ginny’s hand clutched Mike’s lapel with one hand as her other hand rubbed the base of his neck. The younger woman opened her mouth wider to accommodate Mike’s tongue and…Evelyn could swear she saw Ginny’s eyes roll under closed eyelids. Mike firmly gripped her thigh as the other hand pulled her close.

Was that a moan?

“Well, damn,” Sonny said, impressed.

“Right,” Both Evelyn and Blip mumbled. They impressed Sonny, of all people.

Wait, Sonny? 

Damn, now they were down 2-3 to Mike and Ginny. 

Reluctantly, two remaining couple part as they gave one another a smoldering look. Slowly, Ginny licked her lips, and then bit her bottom lip. Mike’s gaze lingered on her mouth momentarily before he turned his body to the other couples; his gaze on Ginny’s face this time.

“Next game?” Mike had yet to look away from his girlfriend. 

Ginny grinned at him as she looked at him while leaning comfortably into the couch.

“Shave Your Partner,” Evelyn said slowly. “The women will spray whip cream on the men’s face and shave it off, but we’ll be blindfolded,” she explained. “We only have two minutes.”

Ginny broke Mike’s gaze (Mike still had yet to look away from her) and directed her gaze at Evelyn. 

“Am I able to switch places with Mike,” she inquired. “And it’s not like we’ll have an advantage—as you can see, Mike has forgotten how to shave.”

That earned Ginny a glare that she didn’t acknowledge. 

Although it was hard to not notice Mike’s beard, it didn’t occur to Evelyn that his beard severely handicapped the two more so than it did the other games. Despite her competitive nature, the stay at home wife wouldn’t make them adhere to the gender rule. Mike’s beard was insane and if Ginny wanted to switch, Evelyn wasn’t going to forbid it.

“Yeah, sure,” Evelyn answered.

“You’re not worried about your makeup, babe?” 

Frantically, Ginny nodded and smiled. “No, it’ll be cool to have a whipped cream beard.” Heartily, Mike chuckled. “Besides, if we lose one more game because of your beard, I’m going to shave it for real myself.”

Protectively, Mike covered his face. “You wouldn’t dare, Baker.”

Ginny raised an eyebrow. “Try me.”

Mike frowned. “You love the beard—you’d never harm it.”

“For the last time, old man: no, I do not.” Unsuccessfully, Ginny tried to bit back a smile as she looked away from her boyfriend.

“Yeah, you do.” He grinned at her.

“No, I don’t.” The others weren’t quite sure they believed her themselves.

Before the game began, Mike and Ginny took a picture together with their beards. 

They attempted to kiss and Mike got some whip cream on his beard.

“Rook, you got your beard all over me,” he complained.

Ginny laughed. “Now you see what I go through,” she quipped.

“Whatever,” he brushed off as he reapplied her white, creamy, and sweet beard. 

Straightening Ginny’s towel that covered her dress and making sure the clips wouldn’t fall off, Mike then blindfolded himself and picked up the spoon before he waited for the go ahead. 

“Ow…for a man who used to shave, how are you so bad at this,” Ginny grumbled. “Told you he forgot how to shave, Evelyn.”

At this, Evelyn laughed out loud. It was both at Ginny’s joke and the fact that she was playfully heckling Mike. 

“Let’s see you do this blindfolded,” he dared. “It’s a plastic spoon and I’m barely touching you, how much am I possibly hurting you?” Mike licked the whip cream off of his finger.

“You’re poking me,” she pointed out.

Mike grinned. “I thought you liked it when I poked you.”

Dusty burst out laughing. 

Ginny threw her head back and cackled, and then snorted. 

“Whoa there,” Mike quipped.

“I do,” Ginny replied, after she calmed down. “But, not with a plastic spoon, Lawson.”

“Oh…okay,” Mike nodded as a smile played on his lips. “My bad. Just making sure.”

Ginny rolled her eyes. “Sure you are.”

The timer beeped. 

“Mike and Ginny again,” Evelyn declared after she looked at everyone. They were now 2-4 against Mike and Ginny.

The two did a double high five before Mike blindly smacked Ginny’s ass with his right hand.

“Who’s bad at shaving again,” he taunted, and held a hand to his ear as he leaned towards Ginny.

“San Diego’s starting catcher and captain, number thirty six, Mike Lawson,” Ginny answered, and then blindly slapped his ass in returned.

Mike hissed, and then the two grinned at each other.

Evelyn raised an eyebrow, and then looked at Blip. What the fuck?

They played four more games with Mike and Ginny taking three of the last remaining four. 

Sonny and Angie took first place in the mix and match clothing game. The objective was to see who was best dress after they threw on random articles of clothing. Blip and Evelyn managed to come in second for that game, where and Mike and Ginny placed third. The games where the newest couple placed first, Blip and Evelyn were second. 

Ginny and Mike switched places again with the game “Key to Your Heart” where the men were supposed to eat food off of a string. Evelyn never seen anyone eat so fast—not even Sonny, and he was known to scarf down food. Evelyn wasn’t even sure that Sonny chewed when he ate and he managed to lose to Ginny. The key to her heart was definitely food. 

“I told you: we had this, old man,” Ginny reminded after she took off her blindfold. 

“My bad, rook,” Mike said, and then brought his hands to his chest. “It’s just that no one has ever had a real lead on Evelyn and Blip.”

“The game ain’t over yet, Lawson,” Blip reminded.

Ginny laughed and said to Mike, “It’s cute that they still have hope.”

This time, Blip looked at Evelyn. “Is she really throwing shots at us right now?”

“It is so  **on** , Blip.” Evelyn’s hands were balled as she glared at the winning couple. This has never happened before. They had a reputation to maintain.

Blip switched the game box for the questions box.

“I’m going carry my weight this time around,” Mike remarked as he rubbed his hands together. He didn’t expect his beard to be a liability and that they’d have to rely on Ginny in order to have an honest shot in some games.

Ginny licked her lips, and then suggestively looked at Mike. “Old man, you know I don’t mind carrying your weight.” She winked.

“Oh, don’t I know.” 

These two were downright shameless. 

“Are you two sure you want to do this,” Lindsey genuinely asked. Sure, they killed it at the gaming portion, but the questions tended to be killers. She had no idea how long they’d been together, but it was no where near how long the other couples in the room had been partnered. 

It was almost unfair for them to be playing.

“Yeah, this could get really intense,” Trina agreed.

Mike looked at Ginny.

“You’re still doubting me, Lawson?” Disbelieving, Ginny shook her head, and then looked at Evelyn and Blip. “Let’s do this.”

“Okay…” Evelyn shrugged.

The point system was different this time around and if an answer could have multiple answers, an additional two points were added. The first answer was worth ten points if both partners got it correct and five if only one got it correct. For every wrong answer, a point, at minimum, was deducted. Both parties answered the questions, and then when their turn came up, they took turns answering before showing their boards.

After Evelyn separated the men and women so that they sat across from each other, Blip handed out the boards and dry erase markers.

Evelyn pulled out the question and read it, “What food does your significant others dislike the most?”

Immediately, Mike chuckled as he threw his head back, “Hooooooooo….”

Ginny smiled and rolled her eyes.

“Mike, just answer the damn question,” Evelyn playfully chastised.

Stubbs and Lindsey went first before they moved onto Mike and Ginny. 

“Mike dislikes Liver,” she replied, and then rolled her eyes as she stared at the catcher.

“Baker,  **LOATHES**  cilantro. She can go on thirty minute rants about how much she  **LOATHES**  cilantro at minimum. One does not mention cilantro without Ginny going on a tirade about it—you’d think it did something to her.”

Ginny threw her hands up as she held her board in one hand. “Yes—it exists. It shouldn’t have been created in the first place. There is literally nothing you could ‘season’ cilantro with that it doesn’t destroy. You know….the best use of cilantro is in the trash where it belongs…”

Mike guffawed as he held his stomach and fell against the couch. Tears streamed down his cheeks into his beard as his face turned red due to laughing so hard.

“…like why does anyone voluntarily ‘season’ their food with cilantro…”

Mike’s laughter turned silent as he practically struggled to breath while Ginny ranted.

“…I’d rather eat day old fries than eat a freshly cook meal with cilantro in it—week old fries…”

Mike gasped for breath as he sniffed.

“…who eats poison for fun…”

Ginny abruptly stopped as Mike continued laughing. They waited for him to gain his composure before another round of laughter engulfed him.

“I’m sorry…” his chuckles mostly subsided as he gave his answer, and then flipped his board, which matched Ginny’s.

Admittedly, that was an easy question. For someone who’s been together as long as Mike and Ginny has, there was no way in hell they wouldn’t have known that answer (Evelyn still had no clue how long they’d been together).

The other couples gave their answers. Most of the couples got the answers correct, but Trina confused Dusty’s second most disliked food with his first and Stubbs honestly didn’t know since Lindsey was extremely critical of most food.

“Favorite movie?”

Mike grinned. “Ginny’s favorite movie is ‘Singing in the Rain,’” he answered. 

“Mike’s is Stars Wars: The Empire Strikes Back,” Ginny answered, and then flipped her board with identical answers.

Another easy question.

“Favorite TV show?”

Mike’s was Golden Girls and Ginny’s was In Living Color. 

Almost everyone got their answers correct minus Trina and Stubbs due to missing their first answers.

“Golden Girls, really?” Dusty grinned.

“You've clearly never seen it,” Mike remarked unashamedly. 

Evelyn excitedly squealed at the next batch of questions.

“How do you know your spouse is in the mood for making love?”

It was Ginny’s turn to laugh.

“What?” Mike somewhat insecurely smiled as he looked at her. 

Ginny shook her head. “You know what,” she declared. 

After Lindsey and Stubbs answered, they kissed at their correct answers. 

Ginny manically grinned at the board, and then Mike, whose facial expression mirrored hers. 

“When Mike is in the mood to make love,” she cackled for a moment, and then wiped the tears from her face. “He rubs me with his beard.”

Mike grinned as he licked his lips. “When Ginny is in the mood, she  **plays**  with my beard.”

Ginny rolled her eyes as she fought to suppress a smile.

“Sounds like someone loves the beard,” Sonny quipped.

Just as Mike said, “ **See**?” Ginny looked at Sonny and said, “Really?”

Sonny held up his hands and said, “I’m not in this.”

Ginny narrowed her eyes at the pitcher as she waited for the new question after everyone finished.

“Who would you say is better when it comes to making love, you or your partner?”

Both of their boards read: Mike.

“It’s not even that Mike has more years on me, he literally spends half of the game reading people,” Ginny stated. “If you’re a catcher and bad at sex, either you’re a terrible catcher OR you’re just selfish in the sack.” 

Evelyn and Blip got this one wrong; they both insisted that the other one was the better lover. Lindsey and Stubbs agreed that it was Stubbs. Trina and Dusty both chose themselves with them eventually agreeing that Trina was the better partner. Sonny and Angie agreed that it was Angie.

“A woman freakier than myself,” Sonny sighed as he held a hand to his heart and closed his eyes. “Mmm!”

“Sonny, no offense…” Evelyn said as she looked at the two. “But, eww.”

“Who is the dominating partner in the bedroom?”

It was Stubbs again for the first couple.

Mike and Ginny grinned at each other. Their boards read: Ginny.

This raised the eyebrows of the other couples. It was clear that she was the assertive type, but apparently, it wasn’t just in public. What was also interesting was that the role had been flipped when Mike was with Rachel. Since Mike was such a dominating person in most other aspects of his life, the other couples naturally assumed he’d be the same way with Ginny as well.

Admittedly, it was surprising that Ginny and Mike played the first round so well. They were the newest couple, but it had nothing to do with knowing your partner. With the second round, these were all knowledge based that either you had to be told and/or observed. As of yet, they hadn’t gotten any wrong or were even close to being unsure about their answers.

Obviously, they were super into each other, which was a gross understatement. But, this was to be expected in a new relationship. Yet, there were other clues that the other couples were starting to piece together that maybe Ginny and Mike weren’t at a disadvantage with the questions. That maybe they could even win the whole thing because they knew each other very well. Well, that last part was foolish. There was no way they were going to win the whole game. There was too much shit they didn’t know about each other and it didn’t matter how into one another they were, their relatively short history wasn’t going to overcome that.

They started to doubt themselves when Evelyn asked, “What’s your partner’s shoe size?”

Mike frowned and looked at Evelyn, “Tennis shoes or heels?”

“Now you’re just showing out,” Dusty quipped.

Mike shrugged as he held his hands in front of him. “What?”

“As many as you can name,” Evelyn reminded. “But, remember…if you get it wrong.…”

“Like he’s getting that wrong,” Sonny said incredulously. 

He didn’t.

Any doubt they had that Mike and Ginny were going to win was vaporized when Evelyn read, “On what street did you partner live on as a child” and neither were stumped by the question.

Confidently, Mike scribbled his answer as Ginny concentrated and her answer increasingly got longer and longer.

“Are you writing a novel over there, rookie?” Ginny pursed her lips and gave Mike a pointed looked.

She then quipped, “Only because you’ve lived in a thousand places.”

“Noooooo,” he laughed as he rubbed his beard. “You don’t remember them all.”

Ginny giggled. “I doubt even you remember most of them, old man.”

When their turn came out, Mike said, “Canterbury Dr.” He then reminded Ginny, “You do know we lose a point for every one you get wrong?”

“No, three,” Evelyn corrected. “For this one, it’s three.”

“And two for every one we get  right,” Ginny pointed out. “I can’t believe you still doubt me.” She shook her head, and then excitedly smiled as she read. “You lived in Poway twice: the first time on Oleandar Dr., and then Soledad Canyon Dr.,” she stated as Mike checked his list while Blip confirmed the answers as well. Mike wrote out a list of streets he previously lived on since Ginny was going for ambitious even attempting to list them. Ginny stated the city, and then the street names: Juniper Hills RD, El Caminito Rd, Whitewood Ave, Palo Verde Dr., Casimir Ave, Mariposa LN, and Winthrop Dr. were the ones she was confident about.

Slacked jawed and lost for words, the other couples stared at Ginny, but the bartender didn’t pay them any mind.

“I know those were right,” she said without a second thought as she looked at her board. She weighed whether or not she should take a chance and read the other street names. 

“They were,” Mike confirmed as he gazed at the younger woman.

Ginny held a finger up, and then her hoarse, breathy laugh filled the air. “I’m mostly sure about these, so I may get one or two wrong, but we have a pretty comfortable lead so what the hell…” Ginny shrugged. Between each answer, she laughed as Mike gave her a goofy grin and stared at her lovingly. “Arroyo Rd, Cardary Ave, N. Puente Ave, Parkway Casabasas, and San Francisquito Canyon Rd.” 

In disbelief, Blip shook his head. “That’s…correct. They’re all correct.”

Ginny pumped her fists in celebration. “Yeah! Suck it, Lawson!” She pointed at Mike and taunted him.

“We’re on the same team,” he stated, as humor filled his voice.

Ginny pointed at him again, “Doesn’t matter; you doubted me.”

Admittedly, Mike was surprised that Ginny remembered many of the streets he lived on as a child. She was right, he didn’t remember most of the places he lived due to how often they moved, but he was surprised she remembered many of the ones he told her about. Granted, they talked a lot about where he stayed as a child due to baseball and she easily recalled many places when they conversed about them. Their conversations about baseball whether they referenced their childhoods or present day were emotionally charged and lasted for hours. But, still…

(If Mike were honest with himself, which he was when it came to Ginny, he’d admit that if their places were switched, he’d be able to recall all of the places she’d lived as a child if she’d moved around like he did)

Although the couples continued to play, it was official: Ginny and Mike dethroned Blip and Evelyn.

There was no way in hell anyone was going to catch up to them or that Mike and Ginny would miss enough answers to lose. To be honest, they rarely missed any. It got to the point where the others were surprised when they did miss an answer.

“Who does the most work around the house?”

Stereotypically, all of the women, except for Ginny did the most work around the house, so no one got that answer wrong.

“You two live together,” Trina asked.

At the same time, Mike and Ginny answered.

“Yes,” Mike said.

“No,” Ginny replied.

Mike tilted his head as he looked his girlfriend. “I’m pretty sure we live together, rook.”

“Sure, I stay over there a lot, but we don’t live together,” Ginny clarified.

Mike laughed as he squinted his eyes at her. “Baker, for the past three months, you’ve been at your place like a total of five days—we live together.”

“Because you won’t let me go home,” she declared. 

At this, Mike scoffed. “So, that’s what we’re going with? What about when you stay at my place when I’m out of town?”

Emphatically, Ginny nodded. “I suffer from some weird form of Stockholm syndrome,” she explained.

“Really?” The other couples looked at each other. Was this some weird foreplay going on right now? They were pretty sure Mike and Ginny were flirting even though they couldn’t explain how they knew it. “Some weird form of Stockholm Syndrome?”

“Yep,” Ginny replied. “I’m so used to staying at your place that my apartment feels strange and yours feels like home.” 

Leaning forward, Mike rested his elbows on his knees. “Probably because we live together,” he stated. Stubbornly, Ginny nodded no, which made Mike laugh. “Yeah, we do, and you should just break your contract. I’ll pay whatever fees they charge you—I’m already paying your rent, it’s practically a pimped out storage unit with barely anything stored in it.”

“Pimped out storage unit,” Ginny repeated as she laughed.

What the hell was going on?

Just two days ago, the other couples thought Mike was completely and utterly still heartbroken by Rachel and fucking any young woman who breathed. If you were to tell them that, in no uncertain terms, Mike had moved on and was living with his new girlfriend who he knew like the back of his hand and clearly adored, they would call you a liar and laugh in your face.

Mike Lawson? The Mike Lawson?

No way in hell.

But, here they were, stuck in some Twilight Zone and, honestly, they couldn’t be happier for him.

They called the game after the pet peeves questions as Mike and Ginny got caught up in some weird flirtation/banter dynamic. They went from sitting on couches that faced one another to standing in front of one another as gave each other shit for things that didn’t really bother them.

“Oh my God,” Mike laughed as he threw back his head. “How could I forget: you always interrupt me.”

Shocked, Ginny gasped, “I do not interrupt you!”

Mike raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms.

“That—that doesn’t count!” Ginny’s unconsciously mimicked Mike’s stance. “Fine!  **My**  pet peeve is…umm…umm…your explanations go on for far too long—far, faaaar too long, old man.”

“We said pet peeves,” Blip pointed out. “Not things that secretly turn you two on.”

“We’re not turned on,” they both denied at the same time.

Sonny chuckled as he looked at the two. “Sureeeee….”

Ginny rubbed Mike’s beard as he rubbed his beard against her hand.

They stopped when they realized what they were doing.

-

“So, what position did you play, Ginny,” Dusty inquired.

Ginny grinned as she ran her fingers through Mike’s hair. “Pitcher,” she answered.

Blip shook his head. “That explains sooooo much…”

Sonny was intrigued, “Really?”

“Yeah,” Mike answered for her, clearly excited to talk about Ginny’s pitching days. He whipped out his phone, and then looked at Ginny. “Can I show him?”

Ginny rubbed her temple and sighed. “Fine.” Mike raised an eyebrow at her reaction. “Seriously, it’s fine,” she assured. 

Dusty, Stubbs, Blip, Evelyn, and Angie all wanted to look as well, so they watched it on a laptop instead that Evelyn brought into the living room. 

Mike showed the interested parties clips of Ginny pitching in college and even some rare clips of her when she was in high school (in shock, Ginny looked at Mike and wondered how he found those clips—she couldn’t even find those clips). The veteran catcher gushed about Ginny’s skill set and baseball intelligence as he pointed out specific plays and her part in them. 

“You threw a screwball,” Sonny asked in disbelief.

Ginny nodded. 

“Who are you, woman?”

Mike perked up. “Right? That’s what I’ve been asking.”

-

“Oh my God, that’s so precious,” Angie gushed.

“I know, right.” Warmly, Ginny smiled at her screensaver.

It was a picture of Mike and her cat Padre. The two were both asleep. Mike fell asleep on his back and Padre nodded off on the catcher’s chest while his tiny head rested on Mike’s beard. 

“What’s his name?”

“Padre,” she answered. She threw Angie a look. “I wasn't lying when I said the Padres were my favorite team.”

Angie looked adoringly at the picture. “What? Your family big Padre fans?”

Ginny blushed. “No. I was a fan of Mike’s, and then became a fan of the team.”

At this, Angie laughed out loud. “Isn’t that how it always goes in our situation?” Angie thought about her statement for a moment. “Well, you were a fan long before you two met.”

“Long, long before we met…” 

Sonny looked over Angie’s shoulder. “ **Awww** ….” He rubbed the screen as if he were rubbing the cat. “Look at the kitty. I’m surprised Mike’s beard didn’t eat it.”

“Aren’t we all,” Ginny quipped.

Sonny pointed at her. “Hey, you love the beard.”

“Shut up!” Sonny laughed at her, and then sipped his beer.

Sonny then frowned as Dusty appeared next to him. “Doesn’t Mike hate cats?”

Sonny agreed, “I was just thinking the same thing. Didn’t he break up with that one girl because of that?”

Catching the tail end of the conversation, Mike asked as he walked back into the room, “Broke up with who because of what?” Directing his gaze towards Ginny’s screensaver, Mike then said to his girlfriend, “Another reason why you’re in denial about us living together: Padre LIVES at my place.”

Dusty and Sonny looked at each other.

“Padre likes your space better,” she rationalized. “He can run around more and jump off of higher places—that is like... cat heaven.”

“Oh, come on.” Mike waved off his reasons as he shook his head. “Now, you're just in full blown denial, rook: we’re living together, accept it.”

“Don’t you hate cats, Mike,” Stubbs asked as he followed the conversation himself.

“Yeah, but Padre’s cool,” he said as he smiled at the other picture Ginny pulled up of Mike and Padre. This time Mike sat upright as Padre pawed his beard. He intensely stared at the cat.

Mike grinned. “Even animals love the beard.”

Ginny rolled her eyes. “I’m pretty sure he thought it was a predator.”

“Whatever.” He took Ginny’s phone and scrolled through pictures of him and the orange cat

-

The couples were back at the dinner table and as they ate dessert, they chatted.

“How long have you and Mike been together?” Evelyn pointed her fork at Ginny, and then Mike. She took another bit of her pie.

“Umm…a little over three months,” Ginny answered after she and Mike shared a look, and then laughed. Apparently, they were having a silent conversation that had nothing to do with the topic at hand. Ginny rolled her eyes, and then fed Mike a piece of her pie before she wiped his mouth. She gently tugged on his beard.

Trina snorted, “No, seriously.” 

Mike and Ginny looked Trina, and then each other. “Seriously,” Ginny replied. 

Evelyn and Blip exchanged glances. Did they just get beat by a couple who’d only been together a quarter of the year?

Three months? A little over three months?

“What in the hell,” Evelyn mumbled. “Are you telling me they just wiped the floor with our asses and have only been together three months?” Evelyn looked at Blip and the rest of the couples—based off of their facial expressions, they shared the same sentiments. 

Who in the hell was this woman?

-

Mike and Ginny were they last to leave as they insisted on helping Blip and Evelyn straighten up.

Evelyn took Mike to the den and closed the door.

Before Mike could get a word out, Evelyn said, “You betta marry that girl, Mike. I swear to God…”

“Ev, we’ve only been together for three mon—“

Evelyn slapped his arm. “I don’t mean now,” she clarified.

“Yeah, that wouldn’t make sense,” Mike said as he nervously smiled. Was he seriously considering proposing? “I mean we haven’t been together that long and Ginny’s young,” he thought out loud. “We’re technically living together—not officially, and I haven’t even told her I loved her yet…”

Evelyn widened her eyes. Oh my God, he’s in love with her. 

What did she do to deserve this abundance of tea?

But, Evelyn Sanders wasn’t one to question the Lord’s work and silenced her thoughts.“I should tell Ginny I love her first before even thinking about marriage,” he said to himself. It was as if he forgot Evelyn was in the room. “But, what if it’s too soon? I don’t want to scare her off….”

Evelyn grabbed the catcher’s face and held it still. “Mike, sweetie…”

Mike looked at her. “Yeah?”

“Take it one step at a time, okay?”

Mike nodded. “Okay.”

“Tell her you love her,” she ordered.

“But, what if—“

Evelyn smiled. “I may not know Ginny as well as you do—actually, I don’t think anyone know Ginny well as you do, but I know I can speak for everyone here tonight when I say: it’s obvious she feels the same way.”

“Really?” Evelyn’s heart slightly constricted. She didn’t think she’s ever seen Mike look this young: worried about if his girlfriend felt as deeply and intensely about him as he did about her.

“Really,” she promised.

Euphoric, Mike smiled at her confirmation.

“Alright,” he said, and then took a deep breath. “I’m going to tell her I love her.”

As Mike prepared to leave the room, Evelyn grabbed his arm.

“Just that,” she said. “No proposing.” 

“I’m not going to propose,” Mike stated, and then grinned as he shook his head. “It’s too early for that." 

Evelyn noticed that Mike didn’t say he wasn’t ready for marriage.

Oh, brother…

He was going to propose. Maybe not tomorrow, the day after that, or the next week, but Evelyn Sanders had a feeling that Mike Lawson would be down on bended knee very soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is like a filler, but it's not. Basically, I needed to do this chapter in order for me to have a breakthrough to write the other chapter. lol

“What are you thinking about, old man?” Ginny questioned she walked out of the bathroom. Softly, she rubbed lotion on her arms and checked to make sure she hadn’t missed any spots. “You’ve been laying there every since we got home.”

After they got home, they went into their bedroom where Mike plopped across on the width of the bed and hadn’t mood since then. Or, at least, Ginny didn’t think he’d moved. The only thing he’s done since he got in was remove his shoes, but he was still in his suit pants and jacket as he rested his head on his interlaced fingers and stared at the ceiling.

Before Ginny met Mike—before she got to know him, she always believed that Mike had far more depth than the media acknowledged. It was widely known that he was a great captain and a pretty intelligent player, but the compliments stopped on the field. People assumed that he was some narcissistic playboy who toyed with peoples hearts  and not a broken hearted man wandering aimlessly. 

Without a doubt, Mike Lawson was the most confident person she knew and, not for a second, did she believe it was a façade. But, there was also that vulnerable side of him—the insecure side, the introspective side that others didn’t see—that they didn’t understand. For the longest, Mike only ever had himself; his father too cowardly claim and care for him, his mother being unable to provide stability. Moving from place to place; a vicious cycle of making new friends and losing them. He’d cultivated a personality that made it easy for him to befriend others, but lived in his head to protect himself from inevitable loss. Knowing deep down that no matter how much these news friends liked him, they weren’t going to last for long even if they wrote or called him.

The thing he almost let go was the thing that saved him. 

Most of the players knew each other on the team because they grew up together or played against one another, but Mike was always the outsider. He always had to prove he belonged even though they knew he could play. It came a point where Mike stopped having to prove himself. The point where he moved around enough and played on enough teams that people knew who he was. They guy who hit in the park homers and, eventually, out of the park home runs. A catcher who read the batters like no one’s business and knew how to read the field.

Players clamored when they saw Mike Lawson try out for their team; coaches hoped they got a season with him.

After a certain point, he was a walk on—they waved any pretense of him trying out and just gave him the spot. 

Teams circled their calendars for whatever team he was on; coaches begged his mother to stop moving; the local media talked about him non stop; scouts counted down the days until they could legally talk to him.

There wasn’t any way Mike wasn't going to come out of that ordeal lacking confidence. Baseball was his way out of the uncertainty—the instability. They love of a mom who tried, but didn’t know how to put her child first by letting go of the scamming life and trying something slow paced instead. A woman who tried everything except maturing and getting out her comfort zone and doing what needed to be done rather than what she wanted to be done. 

Or how the awkward stage seemingly missed him and he suddenly became every girls’ crush; he’d received countless notes and valentines with promises written in them that made him blush. The countless stolen kisses and heavy petting before he lost his virginity a few weeks before his sophomore year.

Although he slept around a bit the first few months, he craved a girlfriend. Someone he could talk to and be himself around. He tried to be open and honest—be vulnerable. The reactions varied: shock, nervous laughter, dismissiveness. They saw him as a hot, funny jock who was good at sex, but that’s it. Those who took him serious, didn’t really understand him. 

Ironically, his first serious girlfriend moved away and the second couldn’t take the constant distance and traveling of a major league player. And his third didn’t know how to deal with women constantly throwing themselves at him. 

Rachel was the first person who'd ever offered him stability.

Drawn like two moths two a flame, despite Rachel’s insistence that she wasn’t interested and they’d never happen. But, Mike knew better. He knew. ‘ _The lady doth protests too much_.’ There were impassioned kisses and sporadic hookups before Rachel said, knowing she had Mike's number, “ _You don’t have to prove anything to me; I know the intrigue has worn off._ ”

Feeling as if he was punched in the gut, the color drained from his face as Rachel realized she’d been a little too smart for her own good.

Mike stopped fucking her.

Instead, he sent her flowers for a week straight. 

Remembered the little things.

Asked her about her day everyday.

Meant it.

In the end, that wasn’t enough.

The restless feeling that followed him from his childhood up until he met Rachel came back. He needed to be settled; he craved to be settled. Every part of him yearned for companionship. Mike was tired of living in his head—only having himself and being his own family. He wanted to have one, he wanted to make one.

As a kid, he’d been stuck between being a child and being the adult. The transition to adulthood had been smooth yet difficult. He could handle adult responsibilities of taking care of the day to day bills and maintenance, but his emotions were a mess. He just wanted a place to call home and someone to share it with, but things fall apart. He’d always been much older than his years, prone to self loathing, and a selflessness that was borderline unhealthy when it came to relationships. In the long run, his father’s advice was the best and worth thing he’d ever received.

After Rachel, he found himself trying to stay ashore without an anchor; drifting into an endless ocean.

And Ginny…she didn’t offer him a life vest, she offered him a new anchor. No one was perfect and she didn’t believe his life was worth jumping ship for. He was valuable as he was; he just needed an anchor.

She was home.

~~~~~

Their relationship was distinctively differently from everything he’s ever known—even the very first moment they met. Ginny had never been just another one of his girls.

As easy as it would’ve been to box Ginny in as simply someone Mike was interested in—a potential girlfriend, she had always been much more than that. As much as he cared about her, as much as he loved her, Ginny was much more than a girlfriend: she was his best friend…she was his family.

Undoubtedly, the Rachel comparison came up. It was bound to—it had to.

For the longest, he doubted that he could ever love anyone more than her or even love again for that matter. It hadn’t been a matter of theatrics—okay, he was being a smidge theatrical, but when it came to matters of the heart, rather that be romantic, platonic, or familial, love had never been easy for him. His mother loved him, but it’d been a difficult relationship filled with accusations, rarely meeting eye to eye, and resignation. His father may have loved him, but not in any way that mattered.

Mike had many friends, but most fit under the umbrella of acquaintance with the exception of the Sanders family. They were his family too. But, as much as Mike loved them, he never wanted to overstay his welcome. They had lives of their own—a family of their own. It wasn’t their responsibility to provide something he’d been lacking his entire life.

Then, there’d been Rachel.

She’d been his wildest dream: her intelligence. Her wit. Her beauty.

Rachel had always challenged him: to be more, to be better. 

Not just as a player, but as a person.

Yet, she found him lacking—not enough for the vision she had in mind for her future.

But, this…Mike wasn’t imaginative enough to dream up a woman like Ginny Baker. He’d spent most of his life trying to prove he was good enough; that he belonged. Needing—craving someone to claim him as their own. Life was something that happened to him; something he viewed as an outsider looking in, but never experiencing except when he got with Rachel. But, even then. Because he’d never been enough—not enough for his mother to want better for him or his wife (ex wife) to want to stay with him. Hell, he isn’t even enough for his team anymore. But, with Ginny, he was more than enough.

It was easy to read into their relationship as her believing Mike could do no wrong because of hero worship, but it wasn't that. No. Her past idolization of him had nothing to do with her current feelings towards her. Quite simply, Mike was enough. He didn’t have to change who he was and prove that he was good enough for her. No, she accepted him as is and required honesty and that he made a real effort when it came to them. Because she wasn’t just making room in her life, she wanted to create something with him.

And that was when Mike knew that this relationship was the most significant relationship he’d ever be in.

Ginny didn’t chastise him or think she needed to keep an eye on him. No, she made it quite plain: I trust you unless you give me a reason not to.

(That was a first.)

Rachel never completely trusted him; that he was 100% committed to them. Part was her natural bias against any man who women constantly threw themselves at and the other part was his complete dedication to baseball.

Deep down, Mike knew it wasn’t his fault that she cheated, but he blamed himself anyway. He knew his marriage had hit a rough patch, but he’d never thought he’d lose her—he never thought she’d sleep with another man and leave him for said man. Two years before their separation—four years before their divorce—Rachel began complaining that he focused too much on baseball and not enough on her. Her remarks grew from small statements to full out arguments and, honestly, Mike didn't know what she wanted him to do—he still didn’t. But, the turning point in their marriage came late one night as they spoke in the dark:

_“Rach, I don’t say shit to you when you spend fucking hours on end at work or ignore me to finish some piece,” he pointed out._

_“Mike,” Rachel tiredly sighed. “I know your career is important to you, but mine is important to me too. You know there aren’t many women in my position and I have an opportunity to really carve out a name for myself. And it’s not me who leaves every few days for weeks at a time. I’m busy, but here. I know baseball is your life and you love the fans, but they’ll love you until another younger player comes along. Here today, gone tomorrow. But, us—what about me? I’m your wife. I made vows to you and I just wish you’d honor yours.” She tossed around a bit before she settled on her back. “Besides, if you really wanted to win, you’d go to a contender. I know you love the Padres, but everyone knows they aren’t winning any time soon.”_

Ironically, he dedicated himself to baseball even more.

He’d prove her wrong: about the Padres and their marriage.

Mike took Rachel for granted; gave her more credit than she deserved; ignored the warning signs.

Mike had been too busy trying to prove a point—too busy trying prove himself to her—that he never realized that maybe they hadn’t been right for one another. Maybe they’d met too soon. Maybe they’d ran their course. Because whatever he was—whatever they had been doing, hadn’t been enough for her and she’d never be enough for him if he had to leave baseball before he was ready.

And he hadn’t been ready; he still wasn’t.

(but what he wanted seemingly became more and more irrelevant everyday)

~~~

He knew she was different that first night as they bared their souls to one another while trading secrets they'd never thought they’d confide in anyone else. 

_Masterfully, she coaxed him to open up to her as they lay facing one another and their legs were tangled. Ginny tugged at his beard._

_“If I hadn’t said anything would you have honestly gone home with them?” Intently, Ginny stared at him lips as she gently caressed Mike’s bottom lip._

_Mike guiltily shrugged._

_“Seriously,” she said, in disbelief._

_“They were twins.” He laughed as he scooted closer to the bartender._

_“I get that, but you’re Mike Lawson,” she argued. “There are women who’d give their right boob to spend a night with you.”_

_Mike grinned. “Wow, the right boob?”_

_Ginny nodded. “Yes. Hands downs, it’s the best boob on every woman.”_

_“So…you’d give up your right boob for one night with me?” Ginny chuckled._

_“Old man, I’m on the waiting list,” she joked. “It was so long that I’d thought I’d never get my chance.”_

_“Ah, so you lucked out?” Ginny nodded. “And where do all of these donated right boobs go?”_

_“Hey, I ask no questions,” she replied. “They made the offer and all I heard was one night with Mike Lawson and thought ‘sign me up.’” Silently, they gazed at each other. “But, seriously…why?” Ginny continued rubbing Mike’s lip, which the catcher then puckered his lips and kissed her thumb._

_Sighing softly, Mike bit his lip. “Got caught up in the moment I guess.”_

_As if reading braille, Ginny lightly slid her fingers over his face then beard before she cupped his jaw. Contemplatively, she looked into his hazel eyes. “No…I don’t think it was that.”_

_“I got a better offer,” he joked, then firmly grabbed her right breast. “And you’re finally getting your chance.”_

_“Mike.” Her voice was serious, but soft and her brows were crinkled as she pulled her head closer to her her face. “Why?”_

_Tiredly, Mike exhaled, and then fixed his gaze on Ginny’s chest. “I dunno, I just didn’t want to be alone,” he admitted. “On the road it’s different…there aren’t constant reminders that I’m alone. The guys aren’t leaving the club early to go home to their families and I don’t have to come home to an empty house. Even if they don’t know my name, it’s just one less night I have to spend alone. Pathetic, right,” Mike bitterly chuckled._

_Unthinking, Ginny lifted Mike’s face towards her, and then leaned down and kissed him. It was deep and passionate as the young woman opened her mouth wider to give Mike better access. Hungrily, Mike kissed her back as he slid his tongue into her mouth and groaned loudly. Ginny’s tongue rubbed against his in return as she then titled her head to get a better angle._

_Moments later, they broke apart._

_Harshly, they panted as they looked at one another._

_“No,” she answered, and then rested her head against his. “You’re just…searching; looking for something to make you whole. Even if it’s just temporary. We’re all just looking for somebody to hold. Whether it’s just for the moment or the rest of our lives.”_

_Mike rested his head on Ginny’s chest as she laid down, and then snuggled against her._

_The former pitcher smiled, and then combed her fingers through his hair._

_“I’m tired of not having someone to speak to at night,” he admitted. “Or just in general, to be honest. But, at night, I just want someone to talk to before I go to bed and have them be there when I wake up in the morning. I want someone to share my thoughts with—no matter how trivial and have them laugh at my stupid jokes or tell me that my jokes are stupid—but, she won’t because I’m hilarious.” Ginny smiled as she rolled her eyes. “Or call just to hear her voice. We could be talking about anything and I’d just want to speak to me…”_

_Ginny rubbed comforting circles on Mike’s back as he spoke._

_It wasn’t a surprise that Mike felt this way, especially due to his upbringing, but it rocked Ginny to her core just as to how lonely he was. Mike would endure humiliation for moment so he could have temporary companionship for one night._

_“Well, I don’t know what if I’m just a one night thing or something longer,” she began. “But, I’m hear and have an open ear.”_

_Mike looked up at her, his eyes searching._

_Knowing Mike was a Star Trek fan, Ginny said, “I know you like Kirk, but Picard is the man.”_

_Mike went on a twenty rant about why Kirk was clearly the better of the two and how she should apologize for such a blasphemous answer, and then proceeded to show Ginny the error of her ways by playing the original series on Netflix._

_Of all the women Mike has ever taken home, this was the best way he’s ever spent his night._

~~~

“Home,” Mike teasingly pointed out.

Ginny rolled her eyes. “Yeah, as in my home away from home,” she clarified. Ginny knocked knees with Mike before she then leaned forward and crawled on the bed above him. When Mike locked arms with her, she laughed. “What’s wrong? You’ve been quiet and you always have something to say.”

Yeah…every since she came into his life (and that was a good thing).

Mike kissed her and said softly. “I love you. I really do, Bak—“

Suddenly, Ginny’s lips crashed against Mike’s.

~~~

Half asleep, Mike felt Ginny peppered wet kisses on his arm, neck, and back.

“Baker, I’d love to put on an encore, but I’m not as young as I used to be,” he quipped.

Ginny laughed against his skin. “I know, old man; I’m not trying to kill you,” she promised. “You still have a world series to win for San Diego.”

“We need to get into the playoffs first,” he pointed out.

“You will,” she replied. “If not this year, definitely next year.”

Mike chuckled. “You have a lot of confidence in me.”

“Why wouldn’t I,” she genuinely asked. “I know the other guy’s my favorite—a future hall of famer in all, but you're a damn good player too.”

Mike rolled his eyes, but felt his heart expand at her words—her confidence.

She then said against his ear, “I love you too.”

A shiver ran up his spine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Locker room chatter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the commenters inspired some dialogue in here. ;)

* * *

"Dude, put the phone down already. You've been texting since we got here." Blip and Mike walked to the locker room together after they arrived at Petco at the same time. While on their way there, Mike conversed with Blip as he texted Ginny. Then after they got to the locker room, Mike texted Ginny as he dressed.

Why hadn’t Blip noticed this sooner? Mike has been texting a lot these past few weeks.

He assumed that groupies were texting Mike non-stop and that the veteran catcher was entertaining them, when really, he was literally talking to his girlfriend non-stop the entire time. 

"My bad, but Baker said her second favorite soda after grape is Dr. Pepper. I have to explain why her taste is abysmal." Mike was half dressed in uniform as quickly texted Ginny. A smile played on his lips as he smacked his gum. 

Shaking his head, Blip bit back a smile at the fact that Mike was trying to explain to his girlfriend that her second favorite drink was terrible. It was her favorite drink for christsakes. 

“You do realize that taste is totally subjective, right?”

Mike frowned at the outfielder. “But, Dr. Pepper…” He groaned, and then shook his head. “She was already pushing it with grape soda—Blip, I love her, but I can’t let this slide any more.” An appalled gasp shot out of his mouth as stared at his phone in disbelief. “Baker just said root beer tastes like it was made of broken dreams and stale piss that was…. _overloaded_ with sugar.”

Blip shrugged. “Sounds pretty accurate to me.” 

Wide eyed, Mike looked at Blip. “You agree with her?” 

“Hey…” Blip raised his hands. “I’m not in this.” 

“Well, you should’ve thought about that before you said ‘ _sounds pretty accurate to me_.’” Mike faux glared, and then continued texting his girlfriend.

What was clearly a delay in response, Blip’s brain finally processed Mike’s casual remark. “Wait…did you just say _you love her_?” 

Although, Evelyn told him about the conversation she had with Mike last night before they left, he didn’t expect Mike to mention it so casually. 

Mike’s neck turned bright red as he stopped chewing and fingers stilled. After a beat, he sent his message, and then said confidently, “ _Yea_ …I said love her. I told her last night.”

If Blip hadn’t met Ginny—if he hadn’t seen her and Mike interact; the way they looked at each other as if the other hung the moon and the stars. How well they knew each other. If Blip didn’t know—didn’t see any of these things, he’d be concerned. But, all he felt right now was happy for Mike. 

“Really? What did she say? How did she react?” Excitedly, Blip slapped Mike on the chest as he grinned. “Come on, man, don’t leave me hanging.”

Mike bit his lip for a moment, and then widely smiled. “She kissed me,” he revealed. He rubbed his beard as his heart warmed. 

==== 

Mike hadn’t intended on saying it so soon.

He planned on waiting a few weeks, a month or two at the latest. It was just…he didn’t want to scare Ginny away. Although they’d been together for three months, it was still relatively early to be saying the L word. But, damn, there was something about the domesticity of the situation that got to him: her getting ready for bed, inquiring about his quietness, being in his personal space. 

The normalcy of it all. 

Although he entertained groupies and drank until the early hours of the morning for a long time after Rachel left, the entire time he craved the quiet life. He craved _this_.

And he craved Ginny.

And her kisses. 

“Again,” she demanded after she broke apart from him. 

“I love you.” His voice was wrapped in emotion as he sincerely repeated himself.

Ginny nodded, her face rubbing against his. “Again.” 

“I love you.” The more Mike uttered those three words, his anxiety lessened more and more. Ginny looked overwhelmed in the best way possible and Mike couldn’t be any happier.

Ginny sat in Mike’s lap facing him with her hands gripping his shoulders. Slowly, she slid her hands along his shoulders, and then up his neck before she gently held his face. And her lips hovered less than a millimeter in front of Mike’s lips as she said in a low voice, “Again.” 

It was like her voice was wrapped in warmth and chocolate and her lips grazed his as she spoke. 

“I love you,” Mike whispered, voice choked with emotion. 

One of these days, Mike knew he was going to have to believe that Ginny was into him as much as he was into her. But, he couldn’t help, but be disbelieving that a woman as incredible as her could be in awe of him on a personal level. That his words could shake Ginny to her core in the best way possible. That he owned her heart as much as she owned his (honestly speaking, Mike doesn’t think he’ll ever believe that part).

But, here she was: in awe of him and speechless that HE loved HER.

Like it was a gift to have his love because she truly wanted it.

That left him speechless.

Ginny rested her forehead against Mike’s and slowly exhaled. She lifted her head and gazed at Mike, her eyes filled with love and adoration—a mirror of Mike’s. 

“I’ve always been a fool for love,” he said, in a tone above a whisper. “But, there’s nothing foolish about how about you. But, if I am ‘ _Sweet sugar I surrender, I don't want no other woman. Baby you win_ ,’” he sang off key. It was a lyric from one of her favorite songs ‘Fool for You.’ Ginny furrowed her brows as her heart pounded against her chest. “ _’I’m a fool, such a foooooool, for yooooou_ ….’”

As her lips crashed against Mike’s lips, Ginny admitted to herself that she really did interrupt Mike a lot.

= = =

“Well, did she say it back?”

Mike nodded. “Yeah…she did.”

"That’s great, man,” Blip congratulated. “I’m really happy for you, Mike; Ginny seems like a really great woman.”

Mike’s phone vibrated and he checked the text she sent as he smiled. “She is.”

 _Damn, he was a goner_ , Blip thought. He patted Mike on the shoulder and exited the locker room

= = =

Mike sat down in front of his cubby.

He closed his eyes, and then exhaled.

As much as he loved the game, he really was getting too old or, at least, his body was. Perhaps he could squeeze out two seasons, if he was lucky, but that just came off as if as super optimistic rather than a realistic possibility.

Honestly, if he walked away from the game, no one would blame him. He’s not only given the Padres 15 years, but he’s given his body as well: his knees and his back. He could walk away after the season ended and everyone would support him—they’d understand because they know that he’s given everything to the team and the game. He’s never held back, not once, not ever. It didn’t matter if they were having a losing season (which they currently were) Mike always left it all out on the field. Regardless of whatever people had to say about him off of the field, they could never say he ever half assed it or gave less than his best whenever he played

Despite of all this, he couldn’t imagine himself leaving after this season.

Or the next.

It sounded crazy and his body would most likely break down before he could complete two full seasons after this one, but he couldn’t see himself walking away.

Baseball was his life—it was all he’s ever known. It was who he was. Or maybe he was scared of life outside of the game. What would he be? Who would he become?

Mike let out a minor chuckle as she thought about Ginny. She—she was such an enabler. IF he didn’t know Ginny as well as he did, he’d think she was just gassing his head up about believing he could still go the distance for two additional seasons, but she honestly believed that. Why? He had no clue, but she believed in him that much?

On the flipside, she also believed that he’d have a successful career outside of baseball whenever he chose to leave.

She just…believed in him.

Although leaving baseball scared him professionally, when it came to his personal life—when it came to Ginny, those fears didn’t exist. Mike didn’t know if they’d last forever or breakup tomorrow (God willing that didn’t happen), but he was confident and sure about them. And he knew that whatever he decided to do with himself, if Ginny were still around, she’d support him.

As of now, his focus was on baseball and seeing if he could squeeze the remaining youth out of his knees and back without completely falling apart, which meant splitting his time between first base and catcher. It was a reality that Mike was never going to like, but between an early retirement and prolonging his career, Mike would swallow his pride. He really didn’t want to play behind Livan, he was arrogant and thought he knew better than everyone else.

Although Ginny didn’t like the idea (eventual reality) herself, she agreed with Al’s original move to occasionally play Mike at first. She reminded Mike that he was the ultimate team player and that it wasn’t about him, but rather, the team. As much as she wanted him to keep his role as a full time catcher, it was best for the Padres, his body, and his career if he didn’t. Admittedly, their situations were mostly different, but Ginny pointed out how she’d give almost anything to play the game professionally and wouldn’t let her ego interfere if that meant extending her career for a game she loved if she was in his place.

This is what got Mike’s head out of his ass. Although everyone became expendable eventually, he did have the time and opportunity to make the best of the tail end of his career. And he did want the Padres to succeed whether or not he was healthy and playing on the team. He was a season or two away from retiring and Livan was the future. It was irrelevant how Mike felt about that, it was happening and either Mike got on board or fumed as he got left behind.

As Ginny pointed out, he was a team player and, regardless of his feelings about the younger pitcher, Mike knew Livan needed mentorship. As Oscar pointed out, Livan had a hard life. Granted, many of the other players did as well, but there was a difference between being alone and feeling lonely. Mike has felt alone most of his life, but Livan escaped Cuban and is in a totally new environment—a totally new culture. He was used to fighting for everything he had on a level that Mike wasn’t sure he could comprehend. He only had himself and the game—literally. Mike knew it wouldn’t kill him to cut the kid some slack, but he wasn’t going to take it easy on him. Livan had the talent, but Mike had the knowledge—someone had to each Livan had to turn his talent into a career.

Mike slid off of his shoes as he unbuttoned his uniform.

As he catcher undressed, his teammates entered the locker room.

Dusty stopped in front of Mike and folded his arms as the catcher dressed. “You’re banned from couples night,” he declared.

Mike scoffed. “What did I do?”

Before Dusty could answer, Shrek said, “Again? Dude, you literally were just unbanned yesterday. You’ve got a serious problem, Lawson.”

Another player walked in on the tail end of Shrek’s comment. “What happened? Mike got banned again?”

"Yea,” Shrek confirmed. “It hasn’t even been 24 hours.”

“I didn’t—“ Mike tried to speak, but was interrupted.

"You gotta be kidding me,” the guy said in disbelief. “Did they fuck on the table or something?”

Shrek shrugged.

“No,” Mike cut in as he glared at his teammates. “Me and Ginny didn’t fuck on the table—we didn’t do anything inappropriate.”

“Whatever you say, Lawson,” a third player chimed in, disbelieving. “You expect us to believe you behaved yourself with a smoking 23 year old for a girlfriend? You can’t even behave yourself in public, but behind closed doors you’re a gentleman?”

A few players laughed.

"We all know of Mike’s savage ways when it comes to women,” Dusty said as he grinned at his statement. “But, he really did behave himself last night. For real. I was so proud of him I almost shed a tear.”

Mike threw his shirt at Dusty. “Get the fuck out of here.”

Dusty laughed as he dodged the balled up jersey. “Hey—hey! I take back what I said. I’m not defending you anymore.”

“Good,” he remarked. “You were doing a shitty job at it.”

Dusty narrowed his eyes at Mike.

“If Mike behaved himself why is he being banned,” Salvamini questioned as he put on his shirt.

Dusty exaggeratedly exhaled, and then threw another glare at Mike. “You’re married, Sal, you know how it is: your wife claims she doesn’t care about something in front of others, but bitches about it in private.” Immediately, Salvamini, raised an eyebrow at the statement. He knew exactly what Dusty was talking about. “Evelyn tells us that Mike and his girlfriend was coming to dinner, which…whatever. Trina was annoyed by it, but she trusted Evelyn because we all know Evelyn don’t play that shit.” Again, the guys laughed. “So, we’re thinking that maybe Mike and his new girl would behave themselves and we wouldn’t have to give him shit or ban him again, which would’ve been preferable to what actually happened.”

"Seriously,” Mike exclaimed.

Dusty ignored Mike. “We’re introduced to Ginny and she’s nice and polite and shit and could actually answer questions without giggling or looking to Mike for help,” he said as he continued his story. “So, I’m thinking, ‘Mike finally has a girl that can walk and chew gum at the same time.’” Mike rolled his eyes, but listened intently to Dusty’s recount of the night. “She was still on the young side, but way better than them other girls he was running around with. And she could actually hold a conversation, which is impressive considering—“

Stubbs interrupted Dusty as he gave him a blank look. He’d just walked into the locker room and overheard them talking. “Hold a conversation,” he said incredulously. “She practically tore into my ass when we were talking about that rape case.” Dusty guffawed. Slightly, impressed he said, “She wasn’t fucking around—quoting stats and studies and shit.”

“What? She knows how to read,” Tommy joked.

As Stubbs looked at Tommy, he said seriously, “She has her own blog—it’s actually pretty good.”

“Let me guess: it’s about feminist shit?” A random player said.

"No, it’s a sports blog that mainly focuses on baseball,” he informed. “She wants to be a sports journalist and uses the blog as a way to work on her ‘voice.’ To be honest, I’d watch her if she had a show.”

Mike raised an eyebrow. “Even with her feminista rants,” Mike joked.

Stubbs smiled. “You know I ain’t into that feminism shit, which they clearly seem to be your type, but yeah, I would,” he admitted.

In thought, Mike considered Stubbs’ feminism quip: did he have a thing for women who were feminist?

His ex-wife was an unashamed feminist, which was the lens she utilized when it came to her career in sports. She’d made a decent name for herself and was one of the go to people when it came to female issues, especially when it overlapped in sports. A few months before he met Ginny, he messed around with a blonde sports agent who was clearly a feminist as well. If Mike’s head were actually on around that time, he probably would’ve seriously dated her. And, now, Ginny…she was an unapologetic feminist who was unafraid to stand her ground.

Often, she’d discuss various topics pertain the inequality between men and women and pointed out many instances of it whether it be blatant or microaggressions. She taught him what intersectional feminism was and why it was important for people to use their voice and privilege to advocate for others.

The women that Mike either wanted to or did emotionally invest in and had committed relationships with were, in fact, feminists. Truth be told, he found himself turned off by women who didn’t think there were inequalities between men and women or who were actively against feminists. Admittedly, he had sex with them, but it was never anything serious. But, Stubbs was right: feminists were his type.

“Man, let me get back to my story,” Dusty chastised his teammate. “And then we can talk about how Ginny really did tear you a new asshole” he remarked. Stubbs rolled his eyes as he turned to walk to his cubby. “Anyways, as I was saying, Ginny could actually hold a conversation in comparison to Mike’s other exes not including Rachel of course,” he amended. “I just thought ole girl was competitive when Evelyn mentioned the games at dinner, and then before we started. And that her and Mike was in some honeymoon phase—you know, we’ve all been there. But, then, the first game starts an—“

“Man, fuck all of that noise,” Sonny interrupted as he walked in with a towel around his waist. “Mike and Ginny are banned from couples night.”

“You too,” Mike said, in disbelief as Dusty laughed.

“Mike, normally, you know me and Ang don’t give a shit,” Sonny remarked. “But, that’s when Evelyn and Blip’s kicking our ass and we can pretend we had a chance. But, you and Ginny: no way in hell.”

Confused, Salvamini looked at Dusty, and then Sonny. “Wait, you all lost to Mike and Ginny?”

“No, we didn’t lose,” Sonny, said. “That implies that it was close. It was a fucking massacre—we were slaughtered. There should have been a mercy rule. I felt violated last night.”

“Sonny, shut yo overdramatic ass up,” Dusty yelled, biting back a laugh. Sonny snickered, as he got dressed. “And I would’ve gotten to that part if you and Stubbs’ ass hadn’t interrupted me. But yeah, basically: we were slaughtered. It was nasty and I feel disgusting thinking about it. After today, it’ll be blocked from my memories.” He looked at Salvamini again. “And you could imagine that the wife wasn’t happy that we were slaughtered by a couple who apparently know more about one another than we’ve forgotten about each other. After we left, Trina was on my ass the entire right home,” he complained.

Mike smacked his lips. “So, I’m banned because I know my girlfriend better than you know your wife? Dusty, I didn’t know you were such a sore loser—there’s always next couple’s night.”

“Man, I don’t even want to hear anything about last night,” Blip complained, only catching ‘next couple’s night.’ He threw a glare Mike’s way. “And you? You’re banned from couple’s night.”

Raucous laughter filled the room as Blip looked at his teammates in puzzlement.

Indignantly, Mike stared at his best friend and teammate.

Sonny answered the unasked questioned, “Me and Dusty banned him too.”

“You can’t be serious,” Mike said in disbelief. “First of all, you three mooks can’t even ban me, only Evelyn can.” Dusty, Sonny, and Blip were about to challenge Mike, but stopped themselves. Regardless of whatever they said, what Evelyn was the real one who called the shots. “Second of all, I didn’t do anything wrong—you can’t ban me for winning. How are you three professional athletes, but banning people because you lost?”

Blip glared at Mike again.

“Unlike my wife and Beyonce,” Blip began as he gestured to his face. “I didn’t wake up like this. Now, I don’t do ‘personal’ grooming in the bathroom like Javanes, but I like to get eight hours of sleep. And if you and your competitive girlfriend had just let me and Evelyn win, I wouldn’t have been up all night answering random ass question so my wife could become an expert on me,” he complained. “That woman already knows me better than I know myself…” Mike scoffed, which earned him another glare. “And silly ass questions from some trivial couples game ain’t ever going to change that.”

“She had you up all night?” Expectantly, Mike looked at Blip.

Blip sighed. “No, but she kept waking me up every time I fell asleep,” he grumbled. “She only let me go to sleep so she could gather questions for me to answer to develop an ‘intensive curriculum of all things Blip Sanders.’ She’s preparing for the next game night against you two.”

“At least you got rest,” Stubbs remarked. “After we left, Lindsey quizzed me for HOURS about shit I don’t even remember or know about myself,” he complained. “Hell, she’s been quizzing me since I woke up too—I’ve gotten like 27 text messages all throughout the day about stuff on her that I don’t think she’s ever told me. To be honest, I’m not even sure she knows. I think she’s asking me to see if I picked up anything about her that I never mentioned.”

Expectantly, Dusty, Blip, and Stubbs looked at Sonny. The pitcher shrugged nonchalantly. “Angie honestly doesn’t give a shit—y’all already know that. She’s not competitive like y’alls wives…and Ginny. But, I’m banning Mike based on principle.”

As Mike shimmied off his pants, he scoffed. “Oh, whatever.”

“I’m not in denial like the others,” Sonny began. “I am a sore loser. You know this about me.”

Mike chuckled.

“Well, Evelyn said she just had to raise the question difficulty,” Blip continued.

Sonny narrowed his eyes at Blip. “Raise the difficulty?” He lazily pointed at Mike. “There is no difficulty setting with those two; all that’s going to do is guarantee a second massacre.”

“Exactly,” Dusty said as he looked at Sonny. “Here I thought I was doing shit knowing my wife’s shoe size, but noooo Mike had to ask, _’Tennis shoes or heels_ ,’” he mimicked Mike’s voice. “Like, for real, Blip, Evelyn seriously thinks she can ask harder questions to them that they won’t know and y’all will—Ginny named a thousand fucking places Mike used to stay and she was 90% sure about most of them and still got them ALL right. Pfft, just needs to raise the difficulty, my ass. If y’all play next month, Trina and me sittin out. You two are fucking ruthless. And I don’t give a damn how that sounds.”

Loudly, Mike cackled.

“I wish I could say the same, but Lindsey wants to redeem herself,” Stubbs stated. “She barely tolerates losing to Blip and Evelyn all of the time, she can’t accept losing to a second couple.”

“Me and Evelyn win all of the time and she could barely accept this loss,” Blip remarked. “It’s almost as if Evelyn feels personally insulted by losing. Mike, I’m telling you this as a friend, ya girl has a target on her back.”

“Man, I had no idea your wives were so competitive,” Butch said. “This is Mike’s first decent girlfriend since Rachel and her and Mike pissed everyone off by winning—who’d have thunk?”

“Oh no, no, no….” Blip looked at Butch as he corrected the misunderstanding. “Evelyn ADORES Ginny—that’s her new best friend; Ginny just doesn’t know it yet. They’re having lunch this Saturday—Evelyn just wants to crush Ginny the next time she comes to couples night.”

"Hmm…” Stubbs looked at Blip. “No, Lindsey and Ginny are having lunch this Saturday.”

“No, Ginny is having lunch with Trina—“

“Ginny’s having lunch with all of your wives,” Mike said as he pointed at Blip, Dusty, and Stubbs. He then nodded to Sonny. “And your girlfriend this Saturday. After all of them asked her out to lunch, they made some group chat, and then agreed that they’d have a spa day or some shit.”

Just as Blip said, “Why do you know that before we do?” Butch said, “Sounds like she made one hell of an impression.”

“Because I do,” Mike cockily answered.

Javanes quipped, “Well, the bar is pretty low, so…”

“She definitely impressed the hell out of me,” Sonny admitted. “Mike’s girlfriend used to play baseball.” At the disbelieving responses, Sonny continued, “I know, right, she got a full ride to college for baseball and get this, her specialty was a screwball.”

“No way,” Tommy exclaimed. “No way in hell, Evers.”

“Yes,” Sonny passionately insisted. “I saw her pitch on video with my own two eye. You’d think she’d be pitching some weak shit, but Ginny seriously had an arm.”

“No way,” Tommy repeated. “You’re saying she can throw as fast and as hard as a guy?”

Sonny nodded. “No, she definitely wasn’t throwing anything over a 90, but she knew how to place the ball where she wanted with ease.”

“A screwball?” Tommy nodded in disbelief. “So, this woman is hot, smart, and can pitch really well—sounds fake, but okay.”

“You can look her up if you want,” Dusty offered. “She was the real deal.”

Randomly, Stubbs said, “Should Ginny even be allowed to play couples night? I mean she does have a huge advantage over everyone else—she’s like Mike’s number one fan.”

“I’m pretty sure she’d be a huge fan of you or me if she met any one of us first,” Livan quipped, as he got dressed. For most of the conversation, Livan wore his headphones and didn’t really care to listen to the other men talk about couple’s night.

Mike balled his fist and made a step to the younger catcher as Sonny reached out and grabbed his captain’s arm. “What did you just say?”

“Livan, cut it out,” Blip warned, as he stood midway between the two catchers.

“What,” he chuckled as he looked at the outfielder. “You think she’s different because Mike kept her around a little longer than the others? Mike chases groupies and groupies chase ball players. She would’ve went home with me if I met her that night.”

“Livan, I said cut it out,” Blip repeated, as irritation filled his voice.

Sometimes Blip had no idea if Livan believed the shit he said to Mike, but what he did know was that Livan said a lot of shit to piss of Mike. If this had been any other woman, his statement would’ve had merit in it, but after last night, he knew Livan words couldn’t be further from the truth.

“You seriously need to cool it, Livan,” Sonny chastised. Livan’s smirk slightly dropped as the pitcher spoke to him. It wasn’t that Livan took stock in what Sonny said, but rather, he realized he’d overplayed his hand. The team was defending Mike and his girlfriend and he needed to leave the topic alone. “I don’t know what issues you two have going on, but leave Ginny out of it. I don’t care whether or not you think she would’ve went home with you if two met instead or Shrek’s ugly ass,” he joked as he pointed to other player. “Wives and girlfriends are off limits, end of story. Got it?”

Livan bit his inner cheek, and then nodded. He looked like a wounded puppy.

“If anything,” Sonny continued. “You should be supporting him.” In disbelief, Mike whipped his head towards Sonny. “Have you forgotten what he looks like?”

The men laughed.

Mike scoffed. “Really?” He looked at his teammates. “You mooks wished you could like me.”

“Him.” Sonny pointed at the captain again. “Guys like him NEVER pull women like her—she’s way out of his league. And for whatever reason, she seems to like him—“

Mike gave Sonny the middle finger. “Fuck you.”

Sonny laughed and innocently shrugged. “What? What did I say?”

Mike finished undressing and went to the shower.

Out of his league or not, Ginny loved him and that’s all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAAAAAAHHHH--I didn't know how to begin, end, or transition this chapter due the discussions going on. I really struggled on this chapter, but there might be some smut in the next chapter, so...YAY!!!! 
> 
> Soo....I actually write on both my laptop and desktop. When I'm writing an active chapter, meaning that's the story I'm focused on at the moment, I leave the word document open. When I got back home from vacation and went to my desktop, I couldn't find the chapter and a thought came over me, 'What if it was on my laptop the entire time....' And it was. lol. For some reason, I closed the word document on my laptop, so I actually could've finished this chapter on vacation (and it would've been a totally differently chapter for the most part). But, just sharing the huge brain fart I had. lol


	7. Everything Save For Skinny Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now, how Mike came to be my favorite player…” Ginny dramatically sighed. “I was eight and with a crush.” Evelyn cackled. “What? That was how it began. I’d see this cute catcher or TV who’d hit home runs, but mainly, he was cute and I was a goner. This was back when he was slimmer and clean shaven with that cocky smile—Mike today wouldn’t have capture little Ginny’s attention. Nope, I would’ve paid him dust. But, young Mike…” Ginny low whistled. “Whoo boy!”
> 
> “So, young Mike does it for you more than older Mike,” Angie questioned as she raised an eyebrow.
> 
> Ginny bit her lip. “Every version of Mike does it for me,” the woman said shamelessly. “I saw a few specs of gray in his beard the other day and practically tackled to the floor. I think I have a problem, but I’m not asking for help.”
> 
> “Soooo….you do love the beard?” Lindsey questioned.
> 
> Ginny sipped her drink and said, “But, as I got older, I really began to appreciate Mike’s brilliance as a player.” The women cackled at Ginny’s avoidance of the question.

“Baker, why are you staring at me while I sleep?” Mike yawned, and then opened his eyes to look at his girlfriend.

Ginny smiled. “Because I like you,” she whispered.

Mike turned his body to face her. “I thought you moved onto ‘I love yous?’”

“We did, but I still like you too,” she mumbled as her fingers coursed through his beard.

“Hmm…” Uttered in acknowledgment. Mike closed his eyes as he leaned into her touch, and then proclaimed. “You love the beard.”

“Oh, shut up, Old Man,” Ginny said affectionately as she then leaned in and kissed Mike. 

Although Ginny felt secure in her relationship with Mike, it still took some getting used to that she was with him, and now, with the reality that he loved her—that he was in love with her. She could try to rationalize it a million ways: him still reeling from his ex-wife leaving, hero worship on her end, and his ego being stroke by being with a younger woman, but everything between felt sincere and authentic. He wasn’t with her or investing in their relationship because he wanted her to function as a replacement for something missing or to fuel his ego.

Hell, despite the fact that she worshiped the ground he walked on growing up and, well…even now, because he was her favorite player, that was far from the reason she chose to embark upon a relationship with Mike. Or why she even feel in love with him. Ginny hadn’t been in a lot of relationships, but one of the things that she appreciated about Mike—one of the reasons she fell in love with him—was because of how honest and real he was. Admittedly, Mike had flaws, but it was refreshing being with someone who allowed themselves to be vulnerable even though it meant exposing himself to hurt. She felt comfortable, safe, and loved with Mike, but she never thought that that was something men sought in relationship. Well, of course men sought love in relationships, but it was in a reciprocal manner, where as it could be more complex with women.

It was the kind of love that validated not only your relationship, but as invalidated your insecurities; it made you feel like you were enough after a lifetime of feeling inadequate and a misfit even around those who proclaim they love and care for you. It was accepting and embracing of you as a person. That didn’t use your weaknesses against you and encouraged you to be more and better even at your worst. 

Ginny felt humbled that she could give that to Mike. That she made him feel safe, loved, and comfortable enough by revealing the most honest parts of himself.

There were times where Ginny was hesitant to wear hear heart as boldly as Mike, but he inspired her to shed that fear. If Mike was all, why the hell would she hold back? He’d confide in her all of his worries and fears, and then ask her about her dreams and aspirations. This was as real for him as it was for her. Ginny wasn’t dating that man in the poster, no, she was dating the real thing—the real man. Although she loved that man in the poster on her wall, she was in love with this beautiful, complicated man in front of her; the man with specs of grey in his beard, two bum knees, and a bad back. A man who took her home to have sex and, instead, they spent all night talking. 

Yeah, she loved that man.

“Just admit it, rookie, you love the beard,” Mike said after they broke apart.

Ginny laughed and adamantly said, “I don’t.”

Abruptly, Mike grabbed Ginny and flipped them over so that he was on top. Before Ginny could react, he rubbed his beard against her face and neck.

Belly aching laughs erupted from Ginny as tears streamed down her face at Mike’s facial hair assault. 

“Admit it, Baker,” he demanded. “Admit it!”

“Never!” Profusely, Ginny shook her head as Mike hovered above her and grinned. 

“Yeah, you do,” he contradicted as he leaned back down and rubbed his face against her skin some more. “You wish that I would’ve always sported this magnificent mini beast when I first entered the league.”

“No—no.” Ginny breathlessly cackled in his ear. “I would’ve thought ‘why hasn’t this old dude retired yet?’”

Mike rested his head next to Ginny’s and chuckled. 

He propped himself up on one elbow as he wiped Ginny’s tear streaked face with another. “God…I love you so much, Baker.” The aging catcher shook his head at the enormity of the feeling—the endlessness of it.

“I love you too, Old Man,” she said, seriously.

Mike leaned down as he and Ginny nuzzle one another, he whispered. “Just admit—I promise not to tell anyone.”

Ginny laughed aloud. “For the last time, Old Man, I don’t like your beard.”

“Yeah, because you love it,” he stressed.

Slowly, Ginny shook her head, and then grabbed Mike’s face and kissed him. “Shouldn’t it be enough that I love you?”

Mike grinned. “The beard’s a packaged deal.”

“Oh, whatever…” Ginny rolled her eyes. Silently, she assessed him for a moment, and then said slowly, “I was thinking of making it official.”

At her statement, Mike furrows his brows. Before he could say anything, Ginny continued:

“And buy out my lease.” Ginny gave Mike a tight smile as raised her eyebrows suggestively.

The wheels in Mike’s head started turning. He licked his lips and, as he considered her words, kissed Ginny. “So, does that mean…” Kiss. “That you’ve finally…” Double kiss. “Decided to get rid of your…” Triple kiss. With each kiss, their kisses became more and more audible. “Pimped out storage unit…” Long kiss. “Because you’ve admitted to yourself that we live together?”

“You know what….” Ginny pulled Mike in for another kiss.

“Uh un—no take backs.” Ginny laughed against his face. “We officially live together now.” Mike’s lips found hers again. “But, I have a question?”

“Hmm…?” Ginny sucked on his lip.

With a mischievous glint in his eye, he asked, “Who’s buying out your lease?”

~

“Fucking hell, Gin, are you trying to kill me?” Mike tightly gripped her hips as Ginny rocked against him.

Ginny threw her head back, and then ran a hand through her hair as fervently bounced on Mike’s dick. Breathily she said, “At this point, I honestly don’t know, Old Man.”

He’d take that.

Her phone vibrated.

…but, not that damn vibrating.

“Who in the fuc…” Mike’s complaint trailed off as he groaned. 

For a while, Ginny ignored the vibrating, and then slowed her pace as she reached for her phone. She glanced at the missed calls and messages.

“Fuck—fuck—fuck,” she exclaimed.

Alarmed, Mike asked, “What?”

“Evelyn’s been trying to reach me about the—the—the spa day thing they invited me to,” she explained. Oh…now the constant vibrating made sense. Evelyn offered to pick Ginny up, and then meet up with the other women. “Fuck! We gotta make this quick, Mike.”

Without being told twice, Mike flipped her over and pounded into Ginny.

“Mmm…harder,” she cried into his ear.

Moments later, she came—hard and long.

~

“Sorry, I overslept,” Ginny apologized as she slid into the passenger seat. “It’s hard being a morning person when you work late shifts.”

Evelyn tried to bite back a smile as she nodded at Ginny’s explanation. 

“What?” Confused, Ginny stared at Evelyn.

Evelyn shook her head and said,” Nothing,” before she burst out laughing.

Baffled, Ginny continued to stare at the older woman.

“Girl…you don’t look like you just got up and took a shower,” she said suggestively. At this, Ginny blushed. “Yeah…”

“Sorry.” Ginny apologetically looked at Evelyn as she shrugged.

“Girl, I get it,” she waved off. “So, I’m taking this to mean that Mike Lawson lays it doowwwn.”

Ginny laughed. “Umm…to sum it up, yeah.”

“Speaking of…” Evelyn muttered as Mike walked down the stairs. When he approached the car, Evelyn said, “No, Mike you can’t come. This is a ladies spa day.”

Mike rolled his eyes, and then leaned down to give Ginny a kiss through the open window. He threw a look at Evelyn. “I was just getting the mail. And stopping bye to say hi to you. Hello, Evelyn”

“Yeah, sure you were,” Evelyn said in a disbelieving voice.

“I was…” Evelyn threw him a look this time. “And to see Baker off.”

“There ya go—your true motive.” Evelyn raised an eyebrow daring Mike to contradict her. As the catcher opened his mouth, she said, “Bye, Mike!”

She waved her fingers at him as Mike leaned down towards Ginny for one last kiss and the two mouthed bye at each other.

“I can’t believe I didn’t figure this out,” Evelyn chastise herself as she drove. “It was right in my face the entire time.”

Ginny frowned as she looked at Evelyn. 

“Of course I knew Mike was dating,” Evelyn clarified. “He’s always ‘dating’, but I didn’t think he was seriously dating. But, all of the signs were there: he wasn’t hanging out with the guys as much, always was engrossed in some phone call or text message, had more plans than usual—separately…ehh,” Evelyn shrugged. “Together…I should’ve known something was up and I missed it. And now seeing you two together, am I losing my touch or something?”

“I wouldn’t know,” Ginny chuckled.

“I feel like I have to be,” she rationalized. “Old Evelyn would’ve sussed you out immediately; current Evelyn was none the wiser.”

Ginny made a face. “Uhh…don’t be so hard on yourself,” she said in what she figured was supposed to be comforting.

Caught up in her own thoughts, Evelyn mutter, “I just don’t see how I missed this….”

~

“I can’t believe that I haven’t had a professional massage until now,” Ginny said in disbelief as she shook her head. She then took a bite of her food and groaned in delight.

When Evelyn and Ginny arrived at the spa, the ladies gave her input on the various treatments and their benefits. When they originally discussed having lunch, one of them off-handedly stated that they’d kill for a good massage, which then snowballed into a spa day. The women were even more excited to do it because Ginny hadn’t experienced a spa day at all.

Ginny went with a full body deep tissue massage and a European facial. She didn’t want anything too fancy and simply wanted to enjoy the experience, which she did. 

“I’m surprised that Mike hasn’t taken you yet,” Angie commented. 

Trina chuckled. “He takes you wine tasting, but doesn’t treat you to a spa day—tsk tsk Mike Lawson.”

Ginny smiled as she sipped her drink. 

“Well, he’s really good with his hands,” she remarked, and then noticed the raised eyebrows. “No, no, really. Mike gives really great massages. I didn’t believe him myself at first, but he’s really good with his hands.”

“Mmm hmmm…” Lindsey glanced at Ginny before staring back at her place. “Tell me, do the massages stay PG?”

Reflexively, Ginny covered her face as she laughed. “Occasionally.”

“Uh huh…occasionally,” Evelyn repeated. “You two can barely keep your hands off of each other in public and/or around other people, do you honestly expect us to believe that occasionally doesn’t mean: ALL OF THE TIME?”

Defensively, Ginny said emphatically, “We do not.”

“Hmm…” Evelyn pursed her lips and innocently asked, “And how often do you run late because you overslept?”

Curiously, the other women looked at Evelyn.

“I wasn’t late to your dinner,” Ginny pointed out triumphantly.

Not missing a beat, Evelyn asked, “What time did you originally plan to arrive?”

Blushing profusely, Ginny looked at her lap as she chewed. 

“Uh huh,” Evelyn grinned. “That’s what I thought.”

“Wha…” Lindsey looked at Evelyn. “Are we talking about sex?”

That was the only logical conclusion in Lindsey’s mind. They originally were talking about sex before Evelyn switched it over to Ginny oversleeping and now the younger woman was blushing. Lindsey supposed it could be embarrassing to oversleep a lot, but she didn’t that was the reason why the woman was blushing.

Evelyn gave her a mischievous look, and then started speaking, “So, you know how I offered to pick up Ginny for today?”

The other women mumble various affirmatives as Ginny groans,’Oh God’ into her hands.

“We confirmed the time and everything last night,” Evelyn said as she looked around the table. “I was running a little late this morning because of Marcus and Gabe and figured I’d texted Ginny at the gas station while I was filling up—you know, to make sure she’s ready for when I get there. I didn’t think anything of it when she didn’t respond. I think, ‘Oh, she must’ve seen my text and is getting ready or was already in the process.’ I keep texting her and STILL no response. But, it wasn’t this big thing because she was clearly excited about going out with us, so I just figured that she’s a bd texter or something—everyone has their flaw, ya know.” 

Evelyn takes a bite of her food, and then proceeds again once she swallows the food in her mouth. “I get to Mike’s place and text her and she still doesn’t answer, which then I’m like, “Hey, this chick hasn’t been responding to any of my texts, so I call her and she STILL doesn’t respond. No answer or text saying she got my messages—no anything. I didn’t know if I was just gonna leave her ass or bang on the door because, ya know, this whole spa day was to get to know her. And as I’m pondering on the shit, she shoots me a text that she’s running late and how super sorry she is. I’m a little peeved, but it’s all good and she said she’d be out in five minutes.” Dramatically, Evelyn started gesturing. “So, Ginny slides her ass in the car and apologizes for oversleeping. When I said I took one look at her—I mean I took one look at her and I just knew. I just KNEW that the reason her ass didn’t respond to me was because her and Mike had been fucking.”

Scandalously, the ladies looked at Ginny. 

“What?” Ginny stuffed some food in her mouth. “Like we all haven’t been late to something a time or two because we were busy…having sex.”

“A time or two,” Trina questioned as she laughed into her wine glass.

Ginny nodded. “A time or two.”

“Times ten,” Angie quipped. She’s been there before—hell, she still there.

Without hesitation, Ginny nodded and then repeated, “Times ten.” At the women’s laughter, Ginny smiled. “I don’t know…whenever I’m around mike, I literally cannot stop touching him. I can’t help it.”

“Well, you two still are in the honeymoon phased,” Trina explained. 

“I know, but…” Ginny sighed. “It was never like this in my other relationships. Like, with Mike…I’ve never been with someone who just like intuitively knows what I need. He gives me what I want, but he knows what I need. And—and it’s just I’ve never…never been with someone who just matches my passion and my intensity like Mike does. It’s like we’re competing, but for the same goal—as it should be, but it’s weird and intense and—and exhilarating. And—and time just doesn’t seem to exist when I’m with him.” 

Intrigued, the ladies stared at Ginny as she described her sexual compatibility with Mike. Although Mike’s sexual ability was interesting, what intrigued them was the passion in Ginny’s delivery in how she spoke about their connection. It looked as if she was cusp of figuring out something major the way gestured her hands in front of her and looked at nothing in particular.

“Well damn,” Angie remarked. “I need a cigarette and you haven’t even given any details.”

The women nodded in agreement.

Ginny sighed frustratedly. She was horny now.

“Shit, was sex like this the first night you two hooked up,” Trina asked.

Excitedly, Evelyn slapped Trina’s arms. “Oooh, yes girl, Ginny you gotta gives us the details. Vivid, electrifying details. Be very specific, spare nothing, and don’t leave anything to our imaginations.”

“Evelyn,” Lindsey chastised.

Evelyn whipped her head and looked at the speaker. “What,” she said indignantly.

“We just met the girl,” she stated. “And you’re asking for the nitty gritty of her sex life.”

“I mean…” She shrugged. “Ginny opened the door when she started talking about their—their connection. You don’t mind, do you, girl?”

“Actually, Mike and I—“ Ginny was distracted by her vibrating phone. She knew it someone was calling because it wouldn’t stop vibrating. She spent most of the day ignoring her phone, which were mostly texts from Mike. She didn’t want to be rude to the other women by responding to Mike all day and she already informed her boyfriend that she’d be ignoring him, so he basically sent her texts to catch up on later. They literally did communicate all day in some form.

It was weird, but a good weird, to spend so much time talking to someone and not tire of them. Granted, it was very early in their relationship, but Ginny didn't think she’d ever tire of Mike. 

Ginny checked her phone and saw that Mike was FaceTiming her.

“I’m sorry, do you all mind if I take this,” she asked. They gave their approval to which Ginny then answered her phone. “Mike, this better be important,” she stated as she raised an eyebrow at him.

“Hey, Mike,” the ladies said before their conversation continued.

“Hey everyone,” Mike greeted. Ginny turned the phone so that they could all wave at Mike as he waved back.

Ginny turned her phone as she held it with one hand and gestured with the other hand as she said, “Soooo….”

“Babe—babe,” Mike said in disbelief. “You are fucking amazing you know that, right?”

Ginny grinned at his statement. “Uh…thanks. What did I do to make me so fucking amazing or is this a spur of the moment compliment?”

“Well, you’re always fucking amazing, so clearly I’m not telling you that enough,” he apologized. “But, are you kidding me? A fucking rare poster of the first Star Wars movie signed by all of the actors? Like, do you have any idea how amazing you are?”

Proudly, Ginny smiled. “Oh! That came in today? They said it was going to be delivered Monday—that was supposed to be a surprise," she said in a disappointed tone.

“Well, I’m very surprised,” he admitted. “And appreciative. Like…what in the fuck did I do to deserve you? Seriously.”

“Mike…” How many times was she going to blush today?

“No, I mean it, Ginny, you are incredible and not just because of the poster,” he stated. “Jus—just everything about you is incredible.”

“Mike…”

“I’m serious, Baker, you’re incredible; you blow me away every day.” Her heart was beating a million times a second as he sang her high praises. Fucking hell, she was honestly head over heels in love with this man. “Well, I’m going to let you go—sorry about interrupting your spa day slash lunch thingy. Thank you for the poster.”

“No worries and, well…it was your money,” she pointed out.

“Besides the point,” he brushed off. “Again, thank you. I love you and enjoy the rest of your day, rook.”

“I love you too, Lawson.” She grinned from ear to ear as Mike beamed at her. Before he could hang up, she said, “Aye yo, Mike…You’re equally fucking amazing too.”

They smiled at each other before mouthing bye, and then hung up.

Ginny tried to bite back her smile as she put her phone away. Casually, she ran a hand through her hair as she turned her attention back to her table companions. 

“Sorry about that,” she apologized again. “I bought Mike a gift that came in early and he’s really excited about it.” A fond expression flittered across her face as she spoke about his reaction. Although they heard bits and pieces of the conversation because the phone was on speaker, she felt compelled to explain the interruption. “So…what we were talking about again?”

Evelyn held her hand up. “Hold on, hold on, hold on! We’re not just going to just graze by that conversation like we didn’t just hear that.”

“Hear what?” Ginny stuffed some food in her mouth and hungrily chewed.

“Hear what,” Evelyn repeated incredulously. “You mean other than Mike raving non stop about how fucking amazing and incredible you, and then ending the call with “I love you?’” Evelyn was clearly taken aback. “I mean, I knew he said it to you, but holy shit…it’s another thing to hear him say it.”

In all of the years Evelyn has known Mike, she knew that he took love seriously. He loved hard, but not freely. Mike Lawson didn’t fall in and out of love at a drop of a hat. For him, love was an investment that you went into eyes open. He didn’t throw the words away carelessly because when he said it, he meant it. He didn’t believe in skinny love—love without substance or that easily withered. As cliche as it sounded, love was a verb. Anyone could love you, but it’s what you do with your love that counts.

And this was the final nail in the coffin for the Rachel part of his life. For everyone that knew Rachel while she and Mike were together, it was obvious that he still carried a torched for her, which burned brightly, but not only was it clear Mike had moved on, he was all in on Ginny Baker.

Rachel was a thing of his past.

Ginny was his future.

In thought, Ginny chewed. “Is it weird that it’s not weird,” she asked. “Or, I guess, that it feels so normal. Like—like, we’ve always been saying this to each other?”

“You mean, you haven’t,” Angie joked. Ginny playfully rolled her eyes. “Maybe you two have…just in other ways. I mean, you two come off as a couple who’ve been together for a while. And, if I didn’t know Mike’s dating history, I would’ve thought you two have been together for years. It’s not just how well you two know each other, it’s how easy you two are with each other. You two have this—this—this rapport that comes from long term relationships.”

Lindsey nodded her head in agreement. “Yeah…” She snapped her fingers as a way to recall what she wanted to say. “Like when you two call each other by your respective last names or old man and rookie,” she affectionately shook her head at their pet names. “That dynamic and the way you two say each other’s names gives the impression that the both of you have been together a significant amount of time. Hell, even your awareness of one another and how you consider each other’s thoughts and feelings—it’s as if you two already have everything figured out.”

Taken aback, Ginny looked at Lindsey, and then Angie, Trina, and Evelyn. Was that how they came off? 

As if reading her mind, Trina said, “Yes, that’s exactly how you two come off. Three months into my relationship with Dusty, I was still playing it cool. He knew I was into him, but it took us a while to get where you and Mike are now. I could never let my guard down like that and he sure as hell wouldn’t have.”

“Blip and I were sweet on each other from the jump, but it was nothing like y’all,” Evelyn chimed in. “And we were in deep.” 

Ginny laughed. “I don’t know—it’s just always been that way from us. It was even like that the first night we met.”

Excitedly, Evelyn wiggled in her chair. “Ooh, girl, you about to give us the deets on y’all first time. But, when you tell it, give us nuance.”

“Actually, I’d feel uncomfortable describing my sex life in depth like that,” she admitted as she lightly chuckled. 

“Naw, I understand, girl. I’m being a little overzealous,” she guilty confessed.

“I get it though; when you're married for so long, sometimes you starve for sexual details outside of your marriage,” Trina added.

Evelyn gestured to the other woman. “Exactly.”

Ginny chuckled again. “Actually, Mike and I didn’t have sex that first night.” At the questioning faces, she elaborated. “Mike…” She sighed. “Mike kept prodding and asking all these questions while we were messing around and I got upset at him. At that point, I’m thinking, ‘I just came here to fuck him and asking all these questions and opening barely healed wounds,’ which killed the mood so…I yelled at him and he apologize, but we didn’t get freaky.”

Intrigued and baffled, Evelyn wordlessly opened and closed her mouth. “Girl—wha—what in hell? I have like a shit ton of questions now? First, if you don’t mind, what was he asking you? Second, how did he redeem himself? Third, what made you stick around?”

“Umm…well, it was kinda my fault,” Ginny smiled as she spoke. “As you guys know, Mike is my favorite player, which he knew by that point. And while we’re…making out I told him, ‘Well, I always wanted to play beside you, but I guess fucking you will have to do.’ At that point, he just thought I was a huge baseball fan, but it clicked that I played baseball and within the last few years. So…” Ginny took a sip of her drink, and then continued. “He’s asking me question about my short lived baseball career while I’m trying to fuck him, and then he asks to see a video of my pitching.” This really gets the other ladies attention. “And I’m like…’why in the hell does this guy want to see me pitch?’ But, I tell him he can find it on youtube and he does. And he’s just silently watching and re-watching, and then tells me I could’ve fucking made it if I hadn’t blew out my arm and had a better pitching coach. And I just get pissed off because it still hurts that my career was cut short like that. But, Mike apologized and I saw that he didn’t mean anything by it, he was just—just excited and being supportive, you know?

“So, we pick up where we left off for a little, but I just wasn’t feeling it anymore,” she explained. “We spend the rest of night talking. Mike was…he was sweet and attentive and sincere. We just talking about everything, and then fell asleep watching TV.”

“Aww…” Evelyn clutched her chest as she sighed. “I’m going to kill Mike for not introducing you to us sooner.”

Lindsey just had her world rocked. Despite the fact that she overall liked Mike, she thought his past dating behavior post Rachel was him acting out against Rachel and trying to hurt her. Deep down, a part of her believed the rumors about him wanting to leave and supposed infidelity. But, as she took everything into account, she heavily doubted her early assumptions. 

Mike wasn't going anything to spite Rachel, he was trying to fill a whole—to feel complete. It shocked her that she missed this the entire time. In retrospect, it all made sense: Mike was lost and in need of something or someone to anchor him. Lindsey didn’t see it until she heard about Ginny’s night with Mike and juxtaposed it with the twins Mike almost took home or even the other women Mike was involved with post Rachel. 

Mike hadn’t known how to date again, so went for something uncomplicated and light, where as Ginny took him by surprise. Her intelligent, her charm, her complexity—it intrigued him, and he ditched the opportunity to have sex with a pair of twins and chose the fan, the girl with substance. Admittedly, Ginny was a beautiful woman, but it wasn’t the most fascinating thing about her in that moment. He’d been attracted to a woman who not only knew he who he was, but was obviously a fan of the game. Then ruined his first opportunity to have sex with her because he was so fascinated by learning about her instead.

Then when you add in everything they know so far about Mike and Ginny’s relationship, it painted an entirely differently picture of her husband’s captain and teammate.

Yep, she definitely had Mike pegged all wrong. 

“Hey, don’t hurt my old man.” 

“So…when did you two finally have sex?” Angie asked as she curiously looked at Ginny.

Ginny smiled as she picked at her food. “Shortly after we woke up the following day,” she answered. “Exceeded my expectations for sure.” She winked.

“You know what,” Evelyn began. “Either you tell it or not at all.”

Ginny laughed.

“What as it like?” Trina asked. “I mean, to have sex with your childhood idol?”

“Hell, how did a girl from North Carolina even started rooting for a player in San Diego?” Angie followed up with.

“Umm…” she pointed to Trina. “You first. It was…surreal and nerve wrecking and just like an out of body experience the night before. Like the idea of being with a guy who I’d fantasized about for years—I would’ve never thought some shit like that would’ve happened to me. But, the next day, Mike was like an actual person to me at that point and not a superstar athlete who I worshipped for years. It sounds unbelievable, but they first time we had sex, it wasn’t ‘oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, I’m having sex with Mike Lawson.’ I didn’t think of any of that, he was just this guy that I had an intense, but incredible night with,” she explained. “Now, right after we had sex and the first few times after that, most definitely.”

Angie snorted. 

“Now, how Mike came to be my favorite player…” Ginny dramatically sighed. “I was eight and with a crush.” Evelyn cackled. “What? That was how it began. I’d see this cute catcher or TV who’d hit home runs, but mainly, he was cute and I was a goner. This was back when he was slimmer and clean shaven with that cocky smile—Mike today wouldn’t have capture little Ginny’s attention. Nope, I would’ve paid him dust. But, young Mike…” Ginny low whistled. “Whoo boy!”

“So, young Mike does it for you more than older Mike,” Angie questioned as she raised an eyebrow.

Ginny bit her lip. “Every version of Mike does it for me,” the woman said shamelessly. “I saw a few specs of gray in his beard the other day and practically tackled to the floor. I think I have a problem, but I’m not asking for help.”

“Soooo….you do love the beard?” Lindsey questioned.

Ginny sipped her drink and said, “But, as I got older, I really began to appreciate Mike’s brilliance as a player.” The women cackled at Ginny’s avoidance of the question. “When you’re young, you’re usually attracted to the flashy players or what your parents, cousins, aunts, uncles, or whoever likes and tells you. But, with Mike, as I got older I saw that win or lose, he just left it all on the field and I admired that because…the Padres never make it deep in the playoffs…or at all for that matter.” The women nodded in agreement. “And to see this guy busting his ass on every game, every week, every season…I respected the hell out of that. I—I related to that. Despite's talent, Mike worked hard and didn’t expect anything handed or given to him.”

Angie threw a mischievous look at Ginny. “How did you feel when he got married?”

Ginny rolled her eyes as she chuckled under her breath. “To be honest, I was happy for him. Really. And I was upset when he got divorced because I knew he loved Rachel.”

“Okay, okay…” Evelyn leaned back in his chair. “So, how did you two come to unofficially live with each other since from almost like day one?”

“Honestly, I don’t think I would’ve been back home at all if my friend Cara and I didn’t already had plans when she came in town,” Ginny admitted. “The morning we had sex I was 10 minute later picking her up because I was…” Ginny gestured for the ladies to fill in the blank. “And Mike offered to drive me to go pick her up.”

“You gotta be shitting me,” Trina exclaimed. “Mike sounds like he was sprung even in the beginning. You must’ve really put it on him girl.”

“I guess so…” Ginny laughed into her glass. “Cara and I hung out for a day and a half before she badgered me into inviting Mike over my place. Like, I thought it was too soon and looked thirsty on my part, but she was all like, ‘Ginny, that man spent all night talking to you, picked me up from the airport, and is already texting you just to talk after you two had sex—invite him over.’ So, I did, and then kicked his ass in Mario Kart and every other game we played. I would’ve taken it easy on him, but he was seemed to be turned on back the fact that I didn’t show him any mercy. It was like he wanted to prove he could beat me, but liked it even more the more I beat him. I don’t know…it was weird. 

“Right after Cara left, I got a really bad cold and was just holed up in my place for two days. Mike came over to take care of me and he was all like, ‘No, rookie, this isn’t going to cut it. I’m going to take care of you at my place, so I can keep a better eye on you,” Ginny tried to imitate his voice and laughed at the thought of how ridiculous she sounded. “I agreed because I felt like I was on my death bed and who wouldn’t want to die in a mansion? But then, a day or so later, I was concerned about my cat and Mike just brought Padre, his food, and toys back to his place and we haven’t left since then.” She shrugged. “He seemed to like having me around while he was in town, and then the one time I brought up going back to my place, he looked like a wounded puppy. And it was like, I don’t want to leave and he doesn’t want me to leave, so I made him pay my rent and that’s how we unofficially began living together.”

“Sounds official to me,” Lindsey mumbled.

Ginny shrugged.”Well, it’s official now or will be after he buys out my contract.” Scandalously, Evelyn looked at Ginny. “I agreed to make it official this morning because we do live together and I don’t want to live anywhere he doesn’t stay.”

“Now you sound sprung,” Angie quipped.

“Chile, she’s been sprung since she was eight,” Evelyn stated. “Hell, they’re both sprung—haven’t you been listening.”

“Touché…”

“So, are you two playing it by ear or are there any long term plans,” Lindsey questioned. “Have you two even had this discussion? Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy for you two, especially Mike considering all things, but…”

“No, I get it—I do,” Ginny remarked. “I guess we’re mostly playing it by ear. We both know what the other wants out of relationships and our careers, but we haven’t had that discussion about us specifically.”

“And you’re really mature for your age, but you’re also young,” Lindsey pointed out. “I’m not saying as a slight or anything, it’s just fact. Mike is in his mid 30s and you’re in your early 20s. Do you see you two getting married and having kids? And, if you do, how does your career figure into that? What if Mike wants you give up your career and be a stay at home mom instead? Those are some things you should really think about. I know this is a lot to bring up because you two have only been together for three months, but you all are pretty serious already. At the rate you two are going, I wouldn’t be surprised if you two are married two months from now.”

In thought, Ginny considered Lindsey’s words. The other woman did bring up some valid concerns that she and Mike should talk about.

“I love Mike, but if he ever asked me to give up my career, that would be the end of us,” Ginny admitted. Adamantly, she stated, “BUT, Mike wouldn’t ask me to do that—he wouldn’t. Mike is 100% supportive of my career and he’s always texting me articles and suggesting people I should get in touch with and encouraging me to work on my long term goals for my career. If anything, I’d imagine him being a stay at home dad after he retired.”

“And marriage?”

“I can’t imagine that changing anything between us…for the worst at least,” Ginny explained. “If we get married two months from now or 6 years from now, assuming we’re still together, I know Mike isn’t going to do a 180 or me or expect things that are incompatible with me wants, goals, and desires. That’s just not him. At all. He’d wait as long as I needed him to.”

And they believed her.

(Curiously, Evelyn looked at the window at nothing in particular as the women spoke)

~

After Ginny got back from her spa day her and Mike had a serious conversation about their relationship. Mike was adamant that if they had kids it was only when she was ready and that he’d never ask her to sacrifice her career to be a stay at home mom. He stated that he’d give up his career before he ever asked her to give up hers to take care of their hypothetical children. Besides, she was young and he wanted her to excel as a sports journalism and having kids right now or any time in the near future wasn’t a good idea.

Ginny wasn’t surprised by his stance, but she still thought that they needed to have the talk so that it was out in their air.

~

Weeks later, Ginny and Mike hung out with the Sanders family.

“Can I talk to you for a moment, Ev,” Mike said in a low tone so Ginny wouldn’t hear him.

Evelyn nodded and the two walked to the den.

“What’s up, Mike?”

Nervously, Mike ran a hand through his hair, and then audibly exhaled. 

“I’m going to propose to Ginny.”

Wordlessly, Evelyn opened and closed her mouth. “Honestly, I think I’m surprised by the fact that I’m not surprised by this. You held out longer than I thought you would,” she added. 

Mike nervously chuckled. “Do you think she’ll say yes?”

“I believe she will,” Evelyn stated. Since that spa day, the topic of marriage never came up again. Although Ginny seemed open to marriage with Mike, she didn’t give anything away as far as if she wanted to get married now. But, she loved him and wasn’t put off by the idea and even believed that any changes to their relationship would be for the better. That’s a yes…right?

“I do too, but…” Mike gnawed at his lip as he furrowed his brows in concentration. “Like, there’s one part of me that believes she’d say yes, you know. Ginny and I want the same things. But, then there’s the other part that thinks maybe I’m just projecting on her.”

“Mike…you know Ginny, frankly, better than you ever knew Rachel,” Evelyn remarked. “I you believe that she’ll say yes, ask her. Or just have a conversation and she how she feels about getting married now. Besides, there’s no rush to get married, is there?”

“No…you’re right, Eve,” Mike sighed. “I should just talk to her and see how she feels about it.”

“I know you want to get married like yesterday, but it’s okay to wait.”

As Evelyn patted his bicep, Mike’s phone vibrated.

“My jeweler’s in the neighborhood,” he commented aloud. 

Evelyn furrowed her brows. “You have a jeweler? Why doesn’t Blip have a jeweler?”

Mike laughed. “Umm…he was meeting with another client who lives over here and I told him I’d texted him if I wanted to meet up to go over rings for Ginny.”

“Text him!”

“I thought we said I should talk to Ginny first,” he reasoned.

Evelyn scoffed. “Yeah, but that doesn’t mean we can’t look at expensive jewelry in the mean time.”

Mike’s jeweler Frank arrived 20 minutes later and introduced himself as a friend of Mike’s, which was technically true, and said that he was looking for an engagement ring for his girlfriend, which wasn’t true. Mike said that Evelyn had a great eye for what women liked and asked if she could help out his ‘friend.’

“I don’t know, if you want to know what your girlfriend likes, I think you should ask her yourself,” Ginny quipped. Evelyn threw a discreet glance at Mike as her and Frank went to the den.

The controllers constantly swapped hands between the twins, Blip, and Mike as Ginny put on an unwavering show of dominance. Blip occasionally got up to check the grill before Ginny voluntarily handed her controller over. She said she wasn’t tired of winning, but wanted to give them a break from losing before she joined Evelyn and Frank in the den.

“Heeeeyyy, Gin, “Evelyn greeted as she gazed at the sparkly diamond on her finger. “God, this is so gorgeous—I need this in my life.”

Ginny giggled as she sat next to Evelyn. 

The older woman picked up another ring from the case that sat on her lap as she took off the previous ring. 

“How’s the search going so far?” 

As Evelyn looked at the ring from various angles, she said, “Fabulous.”

“I might be wrong, but…I think you’re shopping for yourself more than picking out something she may like,” Ginny said.

“Girl, my taste is every woman’s taste,” she stated emphatically. 

“Mmm hmm…” Ginny clucked her tongue as she stared adoringly at the rings. 

Frank looked at Ginny, the true reason why he was there, and said, “Would you like to try one on?”

Ginny waved him off. “Naw…you’re looking for a ring for your girlfriend and I’d just be putting one on to admire them.”

Frank shrugged. “And? Try one on.”

“Oh, okay….” Excitedly, Ginny smiled as she looked for a ring to try on.

The two women cooed over and tried on multiple rings as Frank brought out a second, and then third case. Although the ladies agreed upon a few rings, they had remarkably different tastes. Evelyn like the bold and flashy rings, where as Ginny liked the rings that were simple, but had a little pop to them. Using Evelyn as a pretense, he asked both ladies how they felt about specific types of rings, and then modified the types he showed them aka Ginny. 

“If you were choosing your engagement ring, which one would it be,” Frank asked Ginny.

Blushing, Ginny put head down, and then looked at Frank. “But, Mike and I aren’t engaged. We haven’t even been together that long,” she explained. 

“I don’t know,” Frank began. “When it’s right, it’s right.”

Ginny bit her lip, and then nodded in agreement. “Yea…” She trailed off as she picked up a ring that she’d been gravitating to every since she started putting on the rings. Every few rings, she’d go back to that one and put it on. “This one…” Ginny stated as slowly slid the ring onto her finger and gazed at it for the hundredth time. “It’d be crazy, right? If Mike and I got married,” her tone was desirous as her eyes shone.

Evelyn perked up. ‘Oh my God, she wants to get married.’ Internally, the older woman screamed.

Frank nodded. “Thanks for your help ladies.”

Ginny chuckled. “I don’t really think I was that much help,” she admitted. “I just tried on rings I liked.”

“You’ve been a tremendous help and Evelyn too.” Frank smiled as she put the rings back in their proper places, and then closed the cases. “Thank you, ladies.”

“You’re welcome,” they both said at the same time.

As Ginny and Evelyn walked Frank to the door, Mike joined them.

“How did everything go?” He looked at Frank expectantly. “Was Evelyn able to give some good feedback?”

“Yea,” Frank confirmed. “But, Ginny was a really big help.”

Mike grinned stupidly. “Oh yeah, was it a diamond ring shaped like a baseball,” he teased.

“Oh, shut up.” She elbowed Mike in his side. 

Mike directed his attention to Frank. “Which ones did she like the most?”

Frantically, Ginny shook her head. “Nope, don’t tell him Frank.”

“Come on, Frankie, I’m curious about Baker’s taste in jewelry,” he begged.

“Well, now you’ll never know,” she taunted as she gave Frank a look that said: don’t do it.

Mike shrugged, “Whatever. She knows I’m right. It’s okay to admit that I’m right, rook.”

“Whatever.” Ginny rolled her eyes and joined the twins and Blip on the couch.

Mike gave Frank a quick hug, and then waved as the jeweler exited the Sanders residence. Before Mike could join Ginny on the couch, Evelyn stopped him. 

“What?” 

Widely, Evelyn smiled at him. “Do it.”

“Huh?”

Harshly, she whispered, “Propose to her, silly.”

“I thought you said—“

“Mike,” Evelyn said sternly. “I’m a 100% positive that that girl wants to marry you…like right now. I already know you’re getting the ring, but I’m telling you: she’ll say yes if you ask.”

Grinning to himself, Mike walked towards Ginny and said, “Come on, rook, admit it: it was baseball shaped.”

“You’re insufferable, you know that right?”

“Ahh…you love it.” Mike waved off as he flopped beside her.

Before Ginny could speak, she abruptly stopped once she caught saw Mike’s face. “Evelyn,” she whipped her head around and looked at the other woman. “Did you tell him?”

“No, girl, I promise,” she swore. “You know your man’s a little senile.”

Mike scoffed. “Really? We’re starting with the old man jokes now? Look what you’ve started, Baker.”

“Hey, I’m not the one grinning like a fool.” 

“That’s what happen when you date old men,” he quipped. “We’re quirky.”

Ginny snorted as she shook her head.

~

Tiredly, Mike entered the house as he quickly glanced downstairs for Ginny. Sometimes she chilled in the living room or greeted him at the door when he came from work whenever she isn’t working or didn’t pick him up. 

“Ginny,” he called out. No answer. “Ginny.”

He figured she was listened to her iPod or in the bathroom as he grabbed a quick snack and checked his phone. After he finished eating, he went upstairs and entered their room.

Mike stopped in his tracks.

Ginny sat crossed legged on the bed with Padre in her lap as she intently stared at an open ring box.

She looked at him.

“Frank wasn’t ring shopping for his girlfriend, was he,” she questioned.

“No,” Mike admitted.

He’d bought the ring two weeks ago the night after Frank had sown Evelyn and Ginny the rings. Mike was just trying to figure out a way to propose to her. He wanted it to be special and memorable. 

“And Evelyn was helping you pick a ring out for me,” she continued.

“Not exactly,” he stated. “When I told her I wanted to propose, she told me to talk to you first if I was uncertain that you‘d say yes and that it was okay to wait,” he explained. “But, whatever you two discussed while trying on rings, she then said she was sure you wanted the same thing as me: to get married.”

Ginny took the ring out the box and inspected it. “Is that what you were grinning about that night?”

“Yea…” Mike leaned against the doorframe as he looked at his girlfriend. “Was she correct?”

“Yes.”

~

Mike hopped out of the car that had heavily tinted windows and waved at the fans before he put his bags away, and then got on the bus.

“Took you long enough,” Javanes grumbled.

Beaming, Mike said, “Am I late or something? I thought I was on time.”

“You were pushing it really close,” Al said.

“Well, I made it, so you boys can’t stop worrying your weary hearts,” he quipped as he plopped in his seat.

Confused, Blip looked in Mike’s direction. He sounded chipper—super chipper. Mike occasionally sounded happy, enthusiastic, ecstatic, but chipper? 

“What’s going on with you?” His teammates half listened to the conversation.

“As in…”

Blip smacked his lips. “As in, why are you so damn chipper? Before you go on one of your long speeches, you usually smile and crack jokes, but your schtick is the grumpy old man who tells the kids to get off his lawn. Not this…I’m walking on sunshine type person. Don’t get me wrong, it’s good to see you happy, but it’s weird for us to see you like this when Ginny’s not around,” he explained. “The only time you smile like this when she’s not around is if it has something to do with her—“

Mike laughed. “Before you start to put two and two together black Sherlock: no Ginny isn’t pregnant and, yes, we got married—we eloped yesterday.”

In disbelief, Blip stared at his captain. He was at a loss for words. “Congrats, man.”

“Thanks,” he said genuinely. 

“Yea, congrats, Lawson,” Butch said. “I didn’t think there’d be another Mrs. Lawson so soon.”

“Baker,” he corrected. “She’s keeping her last name.”

Sonny scoffed. “What is with you and marrying these women who keep their last names?”

“Sonny, you’re the last one who should be talking,” Dusty said incredulously. “You’re not even married—hell, your kids don’t even have your last name.”

The bus erupted in laughter.


End file.
